Small Bump
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: After Mai leaves him with their newborn son, Zuko must raise his child alone, go to college, keep his dangerous and illegal job of street bending. He refuses to love again and his only priority was his son, but he and Lu Ten snake their way into a certain blue eyed girl's heart as Zuko finds love again and raises a child alone. Not a good summary. Zuko/Katara. Daddy Zuzu
1. A Dad?

_**Hey Guys! This is my new story! I couldn't get it out of my head and just had to upload this bad boy up :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**_

* * *

His life was perfect, he had the perfect girlfriend, his grades were perfect, class president, baseball all-star, and well his family was wealthy. Everything was perfect until there was one small bump that changed his life.

"Zuko, Mai is here!" Ursa called from the parlor. Zuko smiled and check his hair once more in the mirror while he fixed his tux. It was the end of the school year and his family was celebrating his graduations with a formal party much to his distaste. On the upside his girlfriend, Mai would be there and things wouldn't be that bad. He exited his room and headed down stairs before anymore guests arrived. He smiled when he saw Mai, she had on a black sparkling down and seemed to hug her narrow hips, and her hair was up with some small curls framing her face. "Mai." He said putting his hand around her waist and kissing her cheek. She gave him a small smile and then frowned. "What's up?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows. She bit her lip "I need to talk to you. It's important." She said. He stared at her in confusion. "Okay let's go to my room."

He looked back at Ursa "We'll be right back mom." She frowned slightly "Hurry Zuko, after all this party is for you." With that she walked away into the ballroom area where all the guests were. Zuko smiled slightly then grabbed Mai's hand and led her upstairs. Once he shut the door and saw Mai pacing the floor with a blank face. "Mai?" he asked. She sighed "I just found out some interesting news." She said. He stared at her "What is it?" Once again she sighed and sat on the bed "I-I'm pregnant." She whispered. Zuko knelt down to look at her "What? Mai we used protection." He said. She shook her head "I had the virus for a week and I had to stop using my pills for the antibiotics."

Zuko's eyes widened "So I'm going to be a father?" he said putting a hand on her thin stomach. Mai frowned "You're not mad?" He shook his head "No. Mai I love you and even though I'm not ready to be a father I'm still happy that you're the mom." He said then kissed her lips. "And Yale?" she said raising an eyebrow. He had forgot, they had both gotten accepted into Yale and we're going to be there together. "We can get an apartment and I'll get a job. I will take care of you and my child." He said kissing her hand. She smiled slightly and nodded "Okay." He took Mai's hand and got her to her feet "I promise I'll be the best dad ever." He said bending down to kiss her stomach.

_Nine Months Later_

"Get out of the way!" Zuko yelled as he pushed a very pregnant Mai through the hospital lobby to the front desk. "May I help you?" the nurse asked. He nodded "Yes I'm Zuko Agni my wife is in labor." He said nodding down at Mai who was taking deep breaths and had a hand on her stomach. The Nurse stood up quickly and called over more nurses. "Take Mrs. Agni into the Birthing Wing." She ordered. The other nurses nodded and began to lead Mai away with Zuko right on their tails. He watched as they stripped Mai and put her into some hospital clothes and hooked her up to an I.V. She laid down and looked more relaxed. Zuko grabbed her hand as she fell asleep.

Watching her he began to think back those nine months. After telling their parents were not pleased at all but allowed them to keep the child as long as they were married. Both families refused to have a bastard child in their family. When Mai was 3 months they were married and got their own apartment as Zuko promised. They went to Yale and continued their classes and were excused these past two weeks due to Mai's birth date was coming up. Zuko had to suffer from a Wedding to a baby shower, the upside was that Mai was having a boy, a baby boy. He smiled as he shook his head from his memories.

A few hours later he walked around the hospital, the nurses and Mai kicked him out of the room because he kept fainting. He didn't know what to think, part of him was excited, the other was completely terrified. He knew it was going to be a major challenge with his son but he was going to the best father he could be. Zuko didn't want to be like his father, no, Ozai only cared for power and showed little interest in his son, Zuko wanted to be like his Uncle Iroh. He showed compassion and cared for Lu Ten. The thought of his late cousin made tears come to his eyes. When he was 16 his cousin was killed in action in the war. He shook his head and sat down by the wall and put his hands to his face while he waited.

A hand tapped his shoulder as he looked up to see a nurse standing there with a smile her face. "How are they?" Zuko asked as he stood up. The nurse chuckled "They are both fine. Your wife is asking for you." She said nodding her head to the door. He turned and gulped loudly as he entered the room.

For that one moment he was lost for words. In Mai's arms was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, wrapped in a thin blue blanket laid his son. Mai was staring down at him with a smile on her face as she traced her fingers around his face. She noticed Zuko and nodded her head, a signal for him to come closer. "Its okay Zuko, its not like he bites." She said rolling her eyes. He smiled and walked closer to his wife. The baby in her arms was absolutely breathtaking. His eyes were golden, like his fathers, along with a head full of dark shaggy hair, his skin was porcelain like both his parents and he had the biggest smile on his face. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off his son and Mai noticed.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked. He looked at her nervously "I can't. What if I drop him?" he asked unsurely. She rolled her eyes "You wont drop him." Mai held the boy to Zuko for him to take. Cautiously he took the boy from her arms and began to cradle him in his arms. Zuko grinned at the baby then looked at Mai. "So what are we going to name him?" he asked. She smiled "Well I was thinking, I want to name him Lu Ten." She said quietly. He quickly looked up at her and saw the smile on her face. "I think that's perfect."

He looked down at the perfect little boy in his hands. "Hey Lu Ten, do you know who I am? I'm your dad. I promise, I'll be the best dad ever, you can count on that." He said at his son who was now asleep with a small smile on his face. Tears began to form in Zuko's eyes and at the moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**_Hope you guys like it :D _**

**_Read and Review_**

**_And sorry for Zuko and Mai's OC'ness. We'll see Angsty Zuko and depressed Mai soon. _**


	2. It's Zuko and Lu Ten against the World!

**_Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to update today and I knew this was all I could do. But dont worry I will make the chapters longer as the story progresses :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._**

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

"Mai I'm home." Zuko said walking in the door. All he could hear was Lu Ten crying.

"Mai?" he called from the kitchen.

A few seconds later she came into the kitchen carrying their crying son. "I need your help!" she said annoyed "Try to calm him down or something." Zuko sighed, for the past 2 weeks, Lu Ten had been crying a lot lately and he was never home because he worked and had school while Mai stayed home. He knows she wasn't meant for this life; Mai was all about being out and about with her friends and partying.

He gently took his son from her arms and instantly he stopped crying. Mai stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked cluelessly.

She shook her head "He likes you more than me!" she said depressed. Zuko looked at her in confusion "What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Never mind, do you mind watching him, I haven't slept in 3 days."

Zuko nodded and took Lu Ten into the living room while Mai went to bed. He laid down on the couch and held his son to him while he too caught up on his sleep before work that night. Working two shifts had really taken a toll on him.

A few hours later he left for work but noticed as he left Lu Ten resumed when he was in his mother's arms. Zuko reassured his wife that he was just hungry or something. He didn't miss the annoyed look on her face once he left.

When he returned home he saw bags at the front door. '_It's 2 in the morning, what is she doing_?' he thought. He entered their bedroom and saw Mai packing bags. "Mai what's up?" he asked looking at the packed suit cases.

"I can't take this anymore." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"This!" she shouted, gesturing around the apartment "I wasn't meant to live like this, in some ratty apartment, never leaving the house, and having a son that hates me! I'm wasn't ready to be a mother. I just need to get out of here." She said angrily walking past him.

Zuko grabbed her arm "Mai let's talk about this. You can't just leave, what about Lu Ten? He needs a mother Mai, and what about me? I'm your husband."

She ripped his hand from her arm "I love you Zuko, I really do but I just can't live like this. Haven't you realized I haven't left the house in 2 weeks?" she was quiet for a moment "I want a divorce."

He stared at her in shock as she walked past him to Lu Ten's crib and picked up the sleeping baby, probably giving him one last good bye before she left.

Zuko just couldn't grasp the concept of her leaving, they had been together for years since their freshman year and now she was just going to walk out on him and their son.

Mai kissed her son one last time before handing him to Zuko. He could tell she was actually leaving and that it wasn't some sick joke. "Goodbye Zuko." She said and grabbed her bags and left the apartment.

He shut his eyes tightly before looking down at his sleeping son; he wasn't going to let her leave. "Mai wait!" he shouted as he clutched his son to him. Zuko ran to the lobby area where he saw Mai walk up to a limo. She must have contacted her parents already. "Please don't leave Mai." He called. She didn't look back once as she entered the limo.

Angry tears formed in his eyes as he left the lobby back into their apartment. Lu Ten began to get fussy and Zuko began to make a bottle. It was the weekend so he had to figure out how he was going to make this work.

Zuko was alone now; it was Lu Ten and him against the world. He silently made a vow that Lu Ten was going to be his only priority. He laid his son down on the queen sized bed next to him and watched the baby boy sleep.

The next day he woke up to a still empty apartment, he was hoping that it was a dream and that he was going to wake up with Mai snoring slightly beside him, but no he woke up to see Lu Ten beside him with his eyes wide open staring. Zuko smiled at his son and saw the baby smile back. He could tell that they were going to be all right.

Now he just needed to find a babysitter.

* * *

**_I wonder who the babysitter will be ;) _**

**_Hope you guys liked it!_**


	3. Babysitter and Partner

_**Hey guys I know I said I wouldn't be able to update at all today but I found out I am leaving on a trip for 1 week and I won't be able to update at all. :/ **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter though :)**_

_**Discalimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**_

* * *

Zuko tiredly took a sip of his coffee as he walked to his class. It had been a hard week for him, finding a babysitter had been harder than he had thought. He refused to call his mother, he didn't want her to think he couldn't handle being a father and then having someone take Lu Ten away from him, he would not be able to handle that. So he let Ty Lee babysit during the day while he was at school ,she was more than happy to watch Lu Ten.

As he walked into the classroom he noticed most of the class was there already. He silently sat at the back of the class alone. That's how he preferred it, he didn't need any distractions, he wanted to focus on his studies and complete at least 2 years of college to get his associates. He sat back in his chair as the professor walked in and began his lesson.

Zuko looked up at the clock for what it seemed like, for the hundredth time. He had 5 more mintutes before class was dismissed and he couldn't be happier.

"Now class." Professor Piandao said causing the class to look up at him. "We will be starting a project; it will be worth 60% of your grade. You will be partnered up by picking out of this hat." He said picking up a black hat. Zuko rose an eyebrow from where he was sitting. '_I feel like I'm back at high school_.' He thought miserably. Piandao went around the room skipping every other student, finally he reached Zuko's seat. "Mr. Agni." He said holding out the hat. Zuko sighed and reached into the hat.

_Katara Luna. _

He turned the slip of paper to show Piandao who smiled.

"That is fantastic, my two best students partnered together. I hope you know my expectations are higher for the two of you. Good Luck Mr. Agni." Piandao said as he walked away. Zuko inwardly sighed, now he had to worry not only about a project but finding someone who can watch his son while he did that project.

Zuko looked around the class as he spotted a girl looking around the class, probably looking for him. "Let's get this over with." He mumbled as he got up from his seat to go greet his partner.

"Hey." He said as he stood in front of her. She looked up from digging inside of her bag and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you my partner?"

He nodded "Yeah. I'm Zuko." He said and held out his hand. She smiled and shook his hand "Katara. But I'm sure you knew that already since you know you got the slip." She said rubbing her arm awkwardly. He gave her small smile and saw that the class was already dismissed.

"I better go, here's my number so we can get going on that project." He said as he wrote his number down. She smiled and stood up from her chair. Zuko couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She seemed average height, thick , long wavy hair, tan skin, but his favorite part about her were her eyes. They were an ocean blue and seemed to light up when she smiled. He mentally shook his head, he couldn't think of girls right now, he had a son to take care of.

"Here." He said handing her the slip of paper. Katara took it from him and gave him hers "I'll give you a call." She said and walked out of the class. His eyes followed her as she left the room.

So much for no distractions.

* * *

He knocked on the door and rocked Lu Ten in his arms as the door opened to reveal his uncle. "Zuko! How are you my dear nephew?" he asked as he let Zuko inside his home.

Zuko smiled "I'm doing good uncle. I thought Lu Ten and I could pay you a visit." He said as Iroh took the baby from his arms and smiled at his grandnephew lovingly. Zuko set down the diaper bag and sat on the couch.

"And where is the Mrs?" Iroh asked "Mai surely wouldn't let you leave the house alone with Lu Ten?"

Zuko looked at the ground sadly "Mai is gone. She left a week ago to go back with her parents. We are getting a divorce. She doesn't want anything to do with Lu Ten anymore." Iroh stared at his nephew with sadness; he could see the pain on Zuko's face as he told the story and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zuko. She is being completely selfish and doesn't deserve to be Lu Ten's mother or your wife." Iroh said giving Zuko's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko said with a small smile. Iroh grinned and sat back.

"So how is college? I see the bags under your eyes, have you been getting any rest?" Iroh asked worriedly.

"I'm fine uncle; I've been working a lot, that's all." Zuko replied honestly.

"Well, how about Lu Ten? Who watches him while you work?" he asked.

"Ty Lee watches him, you remember her, she was in the wedding. Anyways she watches him in the night while I work and when my shift is over I go over and pick him up." Zuko said shrugging. Iroh shook his head sadly.

"That simply won't do nephew, why don't you get a night babysitter who can watch him?" he asked "I know a girl who goes to my tea shop regularly; she has been looking for a job. She attends the college too."

Zuko put a hand to his chin and rubbed it tiredly "I guess I can give it a try. I can tell Ty Lee is getting pretty annoyed with me showing up to her house at 3 in the morning." He said chuckling.

Iroh grinned "Good I will talk to her this afternoon and see what she says. She is a very sweet girl and I'm sure Lu Ten will love her." Zuko stood up and took Lu Ten from his uncle's arms.

"Thank you Uncle, I appreciate it." He said smiling.

Iroh chuckled "Anytime my boy, now how about you and Lu Ten drop by the tea shop tomorrow and you can meet his babysitter?"

Zuko nodded his head "Sure thing uncle. See you tomorrow." And grabbed the diaper bag and headed out the door. Iroh smiled as he began to create a plan. Miss. Katara would be a nice mother. The perfect girl for Zuko. He chuckled and called an Miss Bei Fong over for tea, a game of Pai Sho, and some scheming.

* * *

Zuko gathered of Lu Ten's necessities and put them into the diaper bag and he got him ready to go to the Jasmine Dragon. Lu Ten smiled as his father tickled his belly and put his shirt on him. Zuko couldn't help but smile as sight of that small gummy smile and picked him up and put him into the carrier.

He made his way to the Jasmine Dragon and ignored the looks he got from the girls who saw him carrying Lu Ten. Zuko rolled his eyes, those girls only found him attractive because he was carrying a baby.

The smell of tea and pastries filled his nostrils as he entered the tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon was a fairly popular shop, most of the college students come here when they do work or just want to relax. When Mai was pregnant he would come here to get away from her when she was in her moods, the ones where she would throw a knife at his head.

"Zuko there you are!" Iroh said as he got from behind the counter.

Zuko grinned at his uncle and noticed a familiar tan skinned girl behind him. "Oh how rude of me." Iroh said moving out of the way. "Zuko, this is Katara. Katara, this is my nephew Zuko and his son Lu Ten."

Zuko's golden eyes widened as they locked with Katara's blue ones. She stared at him in shock as well. "We've met." She said recovering from her shock. "Actually Iroh, he is my partner for the project I was just telling you about."

Iroh clapped his hands together "How fantastic, it seems since you both know each other Miss. La has gotten the job?" he asked turning to Zuko who gulped loudly.

Katara shyly looked at him and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, you got the job. It'll probably be easier for our project." He said then set Lu Ten's carrier down smiling at Katara.

She grinned and looked down at the carrier "This must be Lu Ten." And bent down to get a better look. "Do you mind?" Katara said, asking for permission. Zuko nodded "Go ahead."

She smiled and took Lu Ten out of his carrier and giggled as the pair of golden eyes stared at her with curiosity, as if he has never seen someone like her.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at the sight, Lu Ten was pretty picky about the people who hold him especially for the fact that he was only 3 weeks old, and it even took Ty Lee a few days for her to carry him without crying. But Katara, her touch just seemed to make Lu Ten feel safe.

There was something about this girl, he didn't know what but he liked it.

* * *

Yay for Zutara love and Daddy Zuzu!

I just love Lu Ten :) he is just so happy!

Hints of Toph there ;) and Oh no Iroh is up to no good when he invites Toph over for Tea.


	4. Breaking through the Walls

**Hey Guys! I was finally able to update! I just wanted to say Thank You for all the reviews and alerts! I didnt think this story would be that popular, you guys are the reason I continued writing! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

Zuko glanced at the oven clock once more, _6:15_. Where was she? He had to be at work in 15 minutes and his babysitter wasn't here. He sighed and glanced over at Lu Ten who was sleeping quietly in his playpen by the T.V. He was about to call Ty Lee when a knock on his door stopped him.

Trying to look as calm as possible he opened the door to see Katara standing there with two bags and a guilty look on her face. "Sorry I'm late, my father and brother were pestering me about my new job as a night babysitter." She said rolling her eyes. Zuko sighed, he couldn't be angry at her for some reason, and opened the door wider for her to come in. He wanted to grin at her appearance, her hair was up in a messy bun, she wore a pair of grey Victoria Secret sweat pants and wore a black swim team t-shirt but didn't because he barely knew the girl.

As they walked into the living room Zuko began to give her instructions "He should be up in an hour or two to eat, the bottle over there is measured, all you have to do it pour the water and shake it." he pointed over at a bottle sitting on the counter.

"He should go back to sleep after that so that's all you would have to worry about." He said scratching the back of his neck. Katara smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, sounds easy enough." She said shrugging then sat on the couch and turned off the t.v.

Zuko looked at her questionably "You know you can watch t.v right?"

Katara snorted "Nah, I have school work to do and since Lu Ten is asleep and I'm away from home I can work peacefully."

Zuko nodded his head and grabbed his car keys "I'll be back later. Call if you need anything at all."

She nodded her head and looked over at Lu Ten for a second "I think we'll be just fine. Have fun at work." She said and waved.

Zuko closed the door and headed down the lobby, all worries for Lu Ten were gone once he knew Katara was there.

* * *

Zuko staggered into the elevator and sighed once he was in there. It was 2 in the morning and he was exhausted. He didn't know how much longer he would last with this 'job'. One good thing was that he didn't have to go over to Ty Lee's to get his son.

He got to his door and used the key to unlock the door and tried to enter as quietly as possible. Zuko noticed all the lights were off except for a small lamp on a table. He looked around confused 'Where is she?' he thought. As he walked into the living room he heard the sound of music softly playing and saw Katara and Lu Ten lying on the couch sleeping and her iPhone on his dock station. She was on her back with Lu Ten snuggled up on her chest.

Zuko smiled at the scene in front of him, for some reason Katara seemed so natural with Lu Ten, like she gave birth to him instead of Mai. He shook his head, Katara was only the babysitter and that's all she'll ever be.

He walked up to the pair and gently picked up Lu Ten from Katara's grasp and carried him over to Zuko's bedroom. Once Lu Ten was asleep again and comfortable, Zuko back into the living room with a blanket and pillow. He covered Katara up and gently lifted her head to put the pillow underneath. He made sure she was comfortable and snoring softly again before he gave her a small smile and went back into his room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

The smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils when he opened his eyes. The sun was peeking through his curtains causing him to squint. Zuko looked over and saw Lu Ten was no longer there, panicked he stood up and ran out of his room only to see Katara in his kitchen cooking. She had Lu Ten on a small bouncer on the counter while she cooked and had some Jazz music playing once again on his dock station.

Zuko grinned as he watched Katara sing to Lu Ten while she scrambled the eggs. She caught his gaze and smiled sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind, I got kinda hungry and I'm sure you are too."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Yeah, thanks. Anyways, how was he yesterday?" he said as he went over to Lu Ten.

Katara looked up from the eggs she was cooking "He was perfect, not once did he cry." She said smiling over at Lu Ten.

He looked at her shocked, Lu Ten always cried when he was with a stranger, even with Ty Lee. "Really?" he asked.

Katara looked at with a raised eye brow "Why does that sound surprising? Lu Ten is a good baby, from what I've experienced, he's an angel."

Hearing her say that made Zuko want to jump for joy, it seemed that he was actually doing something right. He smiled at Katara and turned back to Lu Ten who was staring at his father with big eyes. Zuko picked him up from the bouncer and held him in his arms. "Do you need any help?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head and waved a hand at him dismissively "I've got it."

He nodded "I'm going to go take Lu Ten a bath. I'll be back." He said and took Lu Ten into the room.

Zuko started the bath and began to wash Lu Ten. To keep him from crying Zuko began to sing quietly which seemed to calm the baby down.

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

Little did he know that Katara was right behind him watching the scene as a young father took care of his child alone. She left the room quietly to finish cooking. Zuko took Lu Ten out of the tub, dried him off, and began to dress him.

Once Lu Ten was clean Zuko came out of the room to see a plate of food fixed for him and Katara sitting at the table eating already. "You didn't have to make me a plate." He said as he set Lu Ten on his stomach in the playpen.

Katara shrugged "It's no big deal."

Zuko sat down in the chair in front of her. "So tell me about yourself. I haven't really gotten a chance to actually talk to you." He said then took a bite of the pancakes.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin "Well were to I start, my family is originally from Alaska but since my brother and I got scholarships to Yale we all moved here to Connecticut. My father is a general in the Marines, he's gone most of the time, my grandmother basically raised my brother and I. My mother passed away when I was 8. I was always the brainiac in high school, all honors classes, straight A's which is why I got the scholarship to Yale. I'm studying to become a doctor; I've always had a heart for people who need help." Katara shrugged slightly looking down at her plate.

Then she looked back up. "Tell me about you, Zuko?" Katara said setting her elbows on the table.

Zuko pushed his plate slightly so he can fold his arms on the table "I'm from New York, my father is the C.E.O of a very successful business, Agni Inc. You could basically say I was the 'it' guy in high school, the captain of the baseball team, Class President, and I had a wealthy family, along with the rich girlfriend to add to the picture." He said with a humorless laugh.

He had never told anyone this story and didn't even know how he even began to talk about it. He looked up to see Katara looking at him curiosity as if asking him to continue with her eyes.

"I guess that all changed when I found out Mai was pregnant, I was actually scared to death while she seemed abnormally calm. Anyways, my parents weren't happy so they made us get married once we graduated. 7 months later Lu Ten was born and once again everything seemed perfect, then Mai left. She hated being a mother and I guess being a wife also. I came home from work one night to see her bags at the door. At first I thought she was joking around, even though Mai wasn't really the joking type. I begged her to stay and even chased after her but she didn't even glace back." He was looking down at his plate when he felt a hand on his.

Zuko looked up to see Katara looking at him with a remorse look on her face. "Zuko, I'm so sorry that happened to you. Mai, she really does not deserve to have Lu Ten as a son or a great man like you as her husband."

He smiled slightly "Thank you Katara." He said and gave her hand a squeeze.

She smiled back then stood up "Come on I know what will cheer you up."

Zuko looked at her with a raised eye brow.

Katara rolled her eyes "Just trust me." He slowly nodded and stood up.

"Now go get ready." She said.

Once they were both ready Katara helped Zuko pack Lu Ten's things and set him into his stroller. He saw that she put a pack of bread into the diaper bag; he wanted to ask but waved it off.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Zuko asked as they left the apartment building.

Katara pushed him out the way so she can push the stroller. "Don't worry Zuko, it's not a club."

He chuckled and followed the blue eyed girl, he began to notice a familiar area and saw they were heading to a park. "You're bringing me to a park?" he asked.

She shrugged "What's wrong with the park? Anyways we aren't there yet."

They continued walking in the park passing all the fountains and benches, the farther they walked the more trees there seemed to be and less people there was. Zuko began to wonder where they were going, if it was some other person he would have gotten his son and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction but he was with Katara and he trusted her.

Soon she led the stroller to a spot underneath a large tree and began to take Lu Ten out of his stroller. "So this is it?" Zuko asked as he grabbed the diaper bag.

Katara shook her head as she held Lu Ten "Nope, I just wanted leave the stroller here. We still have to walk a little longer."

Zuko wanted to roll his eyes but he managed not to and once again began to follow the blue eyed girl.

Soon they came across a small clearing that hand a small pond with a single bench. He rose an eye brow "Where did you find this place."

Katara walked over to the pond and sat by the edge. She looked up at Zuko and patted a spot next to her. He quietly sat down next to her. "It was the 11th anniversary of my mother's death, I didn't really know anyone at school yet so I just came to the park and began walking around. I wandered off and found this place; it was so peaceful that I now come here when I'm not feeling 100% okay. It makes me feel better."

"So what's with the bread?" he asked pulling it out of the diaper bag.

She grinned "Here take Lu Ten and I'll show you."

Zuko took his son from her arms and watched as Katara took the bread from his hands "I made some little friends while I was out here one day and made this a tradition for every time I would come here." She said.

Katara got closer to the bank of the pond and began to tear pieces of the bread and threw them into the water. Zuko noticed a small family of ducks began to swim up to the bread and eat them.

She giggled as the creatures began to fight for some bread but she gladly fed them more and at even amounts.

"You are a fair one aren't you?" he asked.

She shrugged "I believe in equality."

Zuko chuckled and crossed his legs and laid Lu Ten in the middle so he could feed the ducks.

This moment was one of those peaceful moments that Zuko, for some reason, would treasure always. Katara, his son's babysitter, was weaving her way into his and his son's heart without even trying.

They sat there in comfortable silence as they fed the ducks.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Review**

**The Song Zuko was singing is : Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. (This song was my inspiration to write this story.)**


	5. You're Hopeless

**I guess I never clarified what Zuko's 'job' was or that bending was actually in this story so I should explain. What kind of Avatar Story would it be without Bending? Anyways...**

**1: Bending is basically frowned upon and it is kept secret so Bending is Illegal**

**2: Zuko is a Street Bender**

**3: Katara does not know Zuko is a bender or vice versa.**

**Hope I explained it well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

It had been a month since Katara had started babysitting Lu Ten, though that part of his life was taken care of, he still had to worry about school and his 'job'.

He once again trudged into his apartment to see Katara sitting and playing with Lu Ten on the couch. He looked over at the stove clock and rose an eye brow "Your up late." He said opening the fridge to take out a bottled water.

Katara looked up "Oh yeah well he woke up and didn't go back to sleep so I'm attempting to entertain him." She said with a grin.

"Judging by the smile on his face, I think you're doing a pretty good job." He said smiling causing her to smile proudly but then frown.

"Zuko you're bleeding!" she said setting Lu Ten down.

"What?" he asked.

"You're bleeding right above your eyebrow." Katara said pointing at his face then got up to get a wet napkin.

"It's fine Katara." He said waving a hand dismissively but she ignored him as she continued into the kitchen, then came back and stood in front of him.

"Hold still." She said as she began to wipe the blood and clean it from infections. "How did you hurt yourself?" she asked when she was done.

Zuko clenched his jaw "It was nothing."

He couldn't tell her how he got it, she wouldn't understand, no one would. He had to do this for Lu Ten and to keep a roof over his head and food in his mouth even if it meant for him to get hurt or go for days without food.

Katara looked at him skeptically "Okay." She said cautiously.

Zuko stood up and stretched "Well I'm going to bed. Are you staying the night?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders "I dunno, it depends if Sokka is home." Zuko knew Sokka wasn't home, how'd he know? He was just with him.

He'd never let Katara know that he knows her big brother, it would make things complicated.

Zuko nodded "You know where your things are." He grabbed Lu Ten and went into their room while Katara made herself comfortable and thought about Zuko's odd behavior.

The next day seemed to drag on, Katara stayed until lunch, after that Zuko went to visit his uncle, then he had to be home before work.

While he waited for Katara that night his phone rung nonstop. "What?" he growled out once he was able to answer.

"Hey sparky where are ya?" Toph asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes "My babysitter is running late, I'll be there soon."

He could imagine the small girl rolling her eyes "Well hurry up, we don't have all night. There are people already filling up the place."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright."

Zuko hung up the phone and turned to see Katara walking in "Sorry I'm late."

He shrugged "It's alright, I gotta go, You know the drill." He nodded his head to where Lu Ten was sleeping.

Katara mocked salute "You got it Chief." Zuko rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

Getting into his car he checked into the back to make sure his duffle bag was still in there. Once he knew he had everything he drove off.

Part of him felt horrible for not getting a real job like any normal teenager would and the other was glad he didn't. He didn't particularly like his job but he didn't hate it either, it was a good was for him to let out his anger. He knew his uncle would frown upon his actions and Katara would simply pity him, which was why he didn't tell either of them.

After a few minutes he pulled up to a large warehouse. There were many people in line to get in along with a few gangs hanging around also. He walked around back so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone that night. When he was inside he was immediately surrounded by people asking questions.

"_So Blue Spirit are you going to win a match tonight?"_

"_Blue Spirit you are only a few matches away from being the champion how does that make you feel?"_

His head began to spin by all the questions they asked him.

"Hey dunder heads, back off." A voice yelled.

Zuko turned and saw Toph standing there with her hands on her hips and the crowd took a few steps back. She walked up to Zuko and grabbed his wrist. "Come on Sparky let's get you ready for your match."

She brought him to the locker rooms where Sokka and Aang were waiting.

"Finally! Where have you been buddy?" Sokka asked as he stood from the bench and gave Zuko a manly hand shake.

"My son's babysitter was a late so I had to wait for her." He said and began to undress, he grew over the fact that Toph was there, to him she was one of the guys.

Sokka wiggled his eye brows "Oh, so when do we meet this mystery girl of yours?" he asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Come on Sokka, she's just a babysitter, nothing else." He said and began to slip on his gloves.

"I can tell you're lying Sparky." Toph said as she stomped a foot onto the ground.

"Leave him alone guys." Aang said trying to be the peace maker.

"You know you want to know too Twinkle Toes." Toph said glaring at Aang.

He shrugged "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Zuko sighed "Can we not talk about this guys."

Toph rolled her eyes "What's eating you?"

He growled "Nothing."

Sokka clasped his hands together trying to ease the awkwardness "Alrighty Team Blue Spirit, let's get going shall we." The group nodded and headed out of the locker room.

As they entered the arena they saw that the warehouse was full of people who were cheering and talking. He gazed around the building and saw his father and sister sitting at one of the farther tables away from the ring.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder "Don't let them get to you." He mumbled. Zuko nodded and they continued to make their way past the crowd.

The lights grew dim and an announcer came onto the ring. "WELCOME TO THE FOUR ELEMENTS STREET BENDING ARENA." The crowd cheered loudly.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE MANY FIGHTS PLANNED OUT, BUT FIRST LET US WELCOME IN OUR FIRST TWO COMPETATORS!"

Once again the crowd cheered and clapped. "INTRODUCING, THE BOULDER!" he said pointing to the left side of the ring where the spotlight went to the large earth bender who was stomping his feet making the ground shake.

Toph pulled Zuko down to her size "Alright, he's an earth bender. Remember watch his stance and his eyes, earth benders always use their eyes." He nodded and stood up straight. Before the announcer called out his name he pulled off his jacket and handed it to Aang.

"AND INTRODUCING, THE BLUE SPIRIT!"

The crowd seemed to erupt with sound as the spotlight went over to him. He raised his arms in the air and entered the ring.

"One Rule: Traditional Style Only." The referee said to the two.

Zuko wanted to roll his eyes, he hated traditional style. Once the bell rung The Bolder charged at him, but Zuko was quick to doge his attacks and formed fire whips and began to attack back forcing his opponent to only be on defense.

He watched where the Bolder's eyes would travel and would manage to dodge his attacks easily. Forming a firewall he managed to get the Bolder to stagger back a few feet, Zuko looked from the corner of his eye and saw the one person he didn't ever want to see again. Mai, she was sitting at a table latched on to some guy, drinking a beer.

Before he knew it, Zuko was hit by a rock disk causing him to fall down. He could hear the crowd gasp and Toph telling him to brush it off and stand back up.

Using his legs he threw himself to his feet and began throwing fire balls causing the Bolder to once again go into defense.

He let his anger get ahold of him and he began throwing fire punched and kicks, before he knew it the Bolder had fallen out of the ring, unconsciously. The referee pounded the ground "ONE, TWO, THREE! WINNER THE BLUE SPIRIT!" he said as he held Zuko's arm up.

Zuko looked around the room and saw his father nodding his head approvingly, Azula had a scowl on her face, and he looked down to see Mai still hanging on that guy not paying attention to the fight.

'_Why should I care_." He thought annoyed.

Once he exited the ring he felt his arm being punched "That was one of the stupidest thing's I've ever seen. Why did you lose focus?" Toph asked.

Zuko rubbed his now sore arm and looked over at Mai once more "Nothing, It would happen again."

"Your damn right it won't." Toph said "Now let's get you ready for your next match." They sat down at their team's table and Aang brought Zuko water and cleaned his wounds while Sokka strategized with him and Toph went over what he did wrong.

The rest of the night went by the same, he would fight in a match, win, then get scolded by Toph if he screwed up.

That night he was putting his things away while his team cheered. "Way to go tonight Blue Spirit." Sokka said as he slapped the Zuko's back.

Before he could reply Zuko noticed his father walk in and the locker room grew quiet. "Well done Blue Spirit, here is your pay for the week." He said handing Zuko the money.

His eyes grew wide at the stack of money in his hands. "What's this for?

Ozai rolled his eyes "It's your pay, must I say it again?"

Zuko looked down and nodded not wanting to pester his father more. Ozai sneered at his son and left the room.

Toph managed to ruin the awkwardness by belching "Well I'm hungry. Want to go out for some food Sparky?" she asked.

He shook his head and handed each person of his team their share of money "Nah, I'm going to head home." They all shrugged and said their goodbyes.

"See ya tomorrow Sparky!" Toph called out from the parking lot as he entered his car.

As he drove home his thoughts were filled with Mai, he grew angry for some reason. It wasn't because they weren't together, no it was the fact that she was smiling, when they were together there were only a handful of times he actually made her smile, one time was when he found out she was pregnant and another was when Lu Ten was born.

He felt as if did everything wrong, he wasn't the best husband and that was why she left. It all became clear and that made him even angrier. He got into his apartment without acknowledging Katara or Lu Ten and slammed the door to his room causing Lu Ten to start crying.

"Zuko?" she called from outside his door. "Are you okay?"

She got no response and sighed as she went to attend to the crying baby.

Zuko lay on his bed gazing at the ceiling, he felt bad about completely ignoring his son and Katara but on the other side he was pissed off and didn't want to risk hurting them.

He didn't know if Katara knew about bending and didn't want to risk putting her or his son into danger. According to modern life, its illegal, which is why his job was dangerous and kind of hard to leave. He has been exposed as a bender and he would be arrested if he tried to leave.

He could hear Katara shushing Lu Ten and humming him to sleep. Her lullaby seemed to cause Zuko to fall asleep as well.

In the morning he heard silence, no music playing, or the smell of breakfast that usually woke him up not even Lu Ten was giggling.

He got up from his bed and opened the door to see Lu Ten sleeping and Katara on the couch sleeping as well. Did they really stay up that long? He felt even guiltier about last night.

Sighing he headed into the kitchen to make coffee. Katara woke a few minutes later and checked on Lu Ten who was still sleeping.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

He looked over his shoulder at her "Morning."

Katara sat on the counter and kicked her feet. "So.." she said awkwardly.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Just spit it out already!" he said slamming his coffee down causing Lu Ten to start crying.

Katara was about to go over to the baby when Zuko passed her and grabbed the crying child.

"What's your problem?" she asked crossing her arms.  
"What's my problem? Nothing so would you just stop asking questions!" he said bouncing the baby up and down.

She scoffed and picked up her stuff "Excuse me for actually caring." Katara said brushing past him.

"Whatever" he said and laid Lu Ten down.

She was about to leave the apartment before she turned around and stood in front of Zuko. "You know what your problem is?" she asked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes "Enlighten me."

Katara scowled "You're afraid."

Zuko rose an eye brow "I am not afraid."

"Yes you are, you're afraid of not being the best father you could be, you're afraid you'll end up just like Ozai and you're afraid to love." She said.

He growled "You don't know what you're talking about. Look where love has gotten me Katara."

"I am looking." She said looking down at Lu Ten. "Love has brought you that baby boy. You may not have all the wealth or the popularity or even Mai but you have him. Not only do you have Lu Ten but you have your Uncle, your mother, and well….me"

He gazed into her eyes before he turned away from her and glared at the floor.

She scoffed and picked her things back up. "You're hopeless; you don't know all the great things you have in front of you. When you realize it, you call me."

With that Katara walked out the apartment and left Zuko in his own thoughts, once again he let one great thing walk out of his life.

'_How are you going to fix this one Zuko_?' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**I thought you guys deserved 2 chapters in one day :)**

**Review!**


	6. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 6 :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It had been two weeks since he's seen Katara, well besides the back of her head in class, other than that he hasn't seen her. They have been doing their project through email and all her responses were one worded. His home seemed empty, there was no music playing or laughter going to the halls, just silence and Zuko hated every bit of it. He wouldn't apologize though, his pride wouldn't let him, but he knows he should.

Her words would play over and over again in his head_. _

'_Not only do you have Lu Ten but you have your Uncle, your mother, and well….me'_

He didn't want to admit it, but she was right, he was afraid but he realized he didn't need to be afraid, Katara seemed to be his anchor and with her his fear would go away. He could put his guard down around her because he knew she was safe.

Zuko knew what he had to do, pride be damned, he'd rather have Katara in his life. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before getting off the bed to get ready, he knew where she would be.

Soon he was walking out the door pushing Lu Ten in his stroller heading to the park. As he walked he ignored the flirtatious smiles he got from passing girls. It never seemed to get old. He walked father and farther until he was surrounded by trees. Leaving Lu Ten's stroller in the same spot he always does, he picked up his son and continued walking until he came into the clearing.

He expected to see her there, sitting by the bank and feeding the little ducklings, but she wasn't. The clearing was empty, with a sigh he sat on the bench with Lu Ten on his lap.

Zuko watched as his son blew bubbles from his mouth, he couldn't believe that it's been four months already, his son was growing up. He noticed that Lu Ten was looking more like himself then Mai, some characteristics were the same as his mother even. Lu Ten's hair was longer and shaggy like Zuko's, his golden eyes seemed bright also like his father but he noticed he had dimples when he smiled, like Mai, of course you could never see them on her mostly because she never smiled.

He watched as a Lu Ten blew bubbles, a bubble popped and caused Lu Ten to clap his hands and giggle. Zuko smiled and moved from the bench to lay on the grass.

This was the quality time with his son that Zuko enjoyed. He lied on his back and held Lu Ten above him and at a random time he would quickly lower him down, causing the baby to squeal and laugh. Zuko chuckled as he heard his son laugh, he did that repeatedly.

After a while his arms started to burn so he brought his legs up and laid Lu Ten on them while he played peek-a-boo. Zuko couldn't get enough of hearing that sweet laugh.

A high pitched giggle escaped Lu Ten's lips as his father lifted him into the air once again, Zuko laughed along with him.

Another laugh rang through the clearing. Zuko turned his head from his spot on the ground and saw Katara standing over him with her arms crossed and biting her lip. He stood up and faced her. They stood in awkward silence before they both spoke at the same time.

"Kat"

"Zuko."

She giggled while he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry you go first." She said.

Zuko sighed then looked into her eyes "I'm so sorry Katara for the way I was acting. You were right, I was afraid, I didn't want my son or me to get hurt again. But I realized that I do have everything I need including you."

She stared at him before pulling him into a hug without squishing Lu Ten "It's okay Zuko, I forgive you. Plus I did say some uncalled for things also." He pulled back and gave her a small smile "You were right though. Thank you Katara."

Katara nodded before giving him a small kiss on the cheek, causing the both of them to blush slightly.

"Now let me see Lu Ten, I haven't seen him in two weeks." She said taking the baby from his arms.

He watched as she cooed the baby and then tickles his stomach making him giggle. Katara brought the baby into a hug. "Oh I missed you so much." She whispered.

Zuko realized Katara had now become the mother Lu Ten; it didn't matter if they were in a relationship or not, she had taken that role on her own.

"Can you say Tara?" she said as she sat on the bench.

Zuko snorted "Yeah right Kat, if he's going to say anything first it's going to be, dada."

She stuck her tongue out "You know, babies say mama, before anything, but since I'm not his mother he might as well say Tara."

He rolled his eyes "We'll see."

* * *

A few days' later things were back to normal, Katara was over every day and his house was once again filled with the sound of music and laughter.

He had called Toph and told her he was taking a personal day off, the only response he got was

'_Good to have you back Sparky.'_ He will admit, he was a bit irritable the past few weeks and didn't mean to take it out on his team.

"Katara I said no!" Zuko said running through the house.

Katara chased after him with her camera "Oh come on Zuko! We have to make memories! Don't you want to look back at these when Lu Ten is older?" she asked.

He shook his head "No! I hate pictures" he continued to run away from the blue eyed girl.

"Zuko stop being stubborn." She said as they ran around the dining room table.

Lu Ten was sitting on his high chair clapping and giggling as he watched Katara chase his father around.

"Lu Ten, help your dada!" Zuko called out to his 4 month year old, desperately trying to run from Katara.

"Are you really asking for a baby's help?" Katara said continuing to run after Zuko.

"Da-da?" Lu Ten said tilting his head to the side.

That caused Zuko and Katara to freeze and look at each other. Zuko jumped in the air and cheered "Yes!"

Katara grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Told you he would say dada first." Zuko said smugly "Admit you were wrong Tara."

She shook her head "Nope." And she ran away covering her ears from Zuko's teasing.

"Come on Tara admit it." he said running after her.

Katara was soon the one being chased around "No way!"

He caught up to her, put his arms around her waist and spun her around causing her to giggle "Fine! You were right." She said "Now put me down!"

Realizing that he had his arms around her waist, he quickly and awkwardly set her down. He rubbed the back of his neck as they both looked away from each other. Lu Ten broke the silence by giggling and clapping. Katara and Zuko looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll make dinner." Katara said breaking their eye contact and heading into the kitchen.

"You don't have to you know." He called behind her.

She glanced back at him "I want to, don't worry about it."

While she cooked, he set the fire place and sat on the floor with Lu Ten laying down. Zuko realized just how cold it was and raised his body temperature just a bit, after all it was winter time.

After a few minutes Katara walked in holding a bowl of Lo Mein and handing one to Zuko who gladly took it. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zuko broke the silence.

"What's Alaska like?" he asked quietly looking at Lu Ten who was attempting to roll on his belly.

She looked up from her food to look at him "What?"

He looked up at her "What's Alaska like?"

"Oh well it's not much really." She admitted, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's mostly snow. I lived in a real small town with less than 100 people living there. We had really short summers and long winters, sometimes it would stay dark and we would go days without sunlight but I guess you get used to it. My favorite part about it was that we had the Northern Lights. When I was a little girl I used to sit on my roof and just watch the lights all night." She said with a dreamily look in her eyes.

"Wow." He said

She nodded her head "Maybe one day I can take you and Lu Ten, you know when he's older."

Zuko grinned "Yeah that sounds great."

Katara smiled back and Zuko couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the fireplace's light glowing on her face. She caught his gaze and blushed looking down.

He lifted her chin and golden eyes met blue, slowly their lips inched closer to each other.

"Sparky!" a voice said as the door was forcefully opened.

Zuko and Katara jumped away from each other just in time as Toph, Sokka, and Aang to walk in.

"Toph?" they both asked, then looked at each other

"You know her?" Zuko asked.

She sighed "Yup, she's actually one of my best friends."

"Sugar Queen?"

"**Katara!**"

"Hey Katara?"

"Oh great." Katara said, her palm meeting her forehead.

* * *

Uh Oh here comes big brother Sokka!

I loved writing this chapter :) I hope you guys loved it!

Review 3


	7. Secrets Unfold

**Hi Guys! **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who subscribed and reviewed! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Zuko watched as Sokka pointed an accusing finger at him and Katara who was holding Lu Ten after waking him. "What is going on here?" He demanded.

Katara glanced at Zuko, who once again was rubbing the back of his neck. She looked back at her brother who had his arms crossed, then at Toph who was smirking, and finally at Aang who had a confused look on his face.

"I'm working." She said looking back at Sokka.

"Working?" he asked "This does not look like work."

Katara sighed "Zuko is my boss, I watch his son Lu Ten." Her gaze going down to the baby she was holding.

Sokka's mouth opened in shock then glared at Zuko "You never told me my baby sister was the babysitter!"

Zuko shrugged "You never asked."

Toph snickered "I knew it."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Well Sparky here has been biting all of our heads off at the arena and well you were even more bossy and irritable as well." Toph said smirking. "Plus Iroh loves to gossip."

Zuko wanted to kill his uncle at the moment; he knew the old man was up to something.

"The arena?" Katara asked.

Behind her Zuko shakes his head frantically at Toph, who obviously couldn't see him, hopefully she could feel the vibrations.

"Yeah, that's where we all work." She said.

Zuko wished Agni would come and just swipe him out, 'Take me now.' He thought.

"Whoa, wait, Zuko you work with Sokka?" Katara asked turning around to look at him.

He glanced at the floor "Yeah, he's part of my umm team."  
She rubbed her hand on her forehead "Let me guess.." she started

"I'm the Blue Spirit." He said continuing to look at the floor.

The whole apartment grew quiet before Sokka once again broke the awkwardness "So what were you two doing?"

Katara and Zuko looked at each other before looking away blushing. "Nothing." Katara said.

"I can tell your lying." Toph sang.

"If you laid a hand on her.." Sokka threatened.

Zuko held his hands up innocently "Nothing happened."

He knew Sokka would not have been able to actually hurt him, but he didn't need any drama happening especially when they both work together.

Katara handed Lu Ten to Zuko and glared at her brother "I can take care of myself Sokka."

"It doesn't matter, it's my job to protect you, especially from guys like Jerk bender over here."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, Sokka hadn't called him that in a while, and he thought he forgot about it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked putting a hand on her hips.

"Well you don't really have great taste in guys, remember Hahn, he was real great." Sokka said rolling his eyes.

Katara's glare intensified and Toph giggled "She's about to explode."

The water in the cups began to swish around.

"Oh and let's not forget Haru."

"The guy with the mustache?" Aang asked.

"Yeah that thing was huge!" Sokka said.

Aang laughed while Toph snickered "Ha! I knew it you did have a secret thing with Haru!"

"And don't get me started on Jet, he-" Soon water was headed towards Sokka and froze him to the wall.

Zuko glanced back at Katara with wide eyes "You're a bender?" he asked.

She smiled sheepishly "Surprise!"

"Katara! Let me out of here!" Sokka cried from the wall. "Please! I'm starting to lose the feeling in my legs!"

Rolling her eyes, she flicked her wrist and the ice turned back into water causing Sokka to fall on the floor.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Zuko asked turning to Toph.

"We wanted to check on you, you asked for a day off, it seemed odd." Aang said answering for her.

"Anyways" Toph said pushing Aang and Sokka towards the door "It looks like your fine, so we are just going to be on our way."

"Wait we aren't leaving her alone with him!" Sokka cried out.

"Can it Snoozles" Toph said then turned to look at Katara giving her a look. Zuko didn't know what it meant so he just ignored it.

With a slam of a door the gang exited. The whole apartment was silent once again.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair "So, you're a waterbender." He stated

"And you're a firebender."

They both laughed awkwardly and Katara sat on the couch while Zuko laid Lu Ten in his playpen. "So not only are you a firebender, but you're the famous Blue Spirit." She said sitting Indian style on the couch.

Zuko gulped and joined her on the couch, he was hoping he didn't have to have this talk with her this soon. "Yeah, that's me"

"You work as a street bender." It wasn't really a question.

"You could say that." He said nervously looking at his hands.

"I knew it." she said crossing her arms.

He snapped his head to her "What do you mean."

"Well if you had a normal job you wouldn't come home with cuts or bruises, especially if you came home around 2 am." She said shrugging.

Zuko winced slightly "Yeah."

Katara put a hand on his arm, causing him to shiver "I'm not judging you, if that's what you're thinking. I don't really like the idea of you street bending, but I understand why. I did the same for Sokka and I when we first moved here."

His eyes widened "You were a street fighter?"

She nodded "Yup, I was the Painted Lady, I didn't really get out but I'm not as famous as I used to be so I don't get called into fights as much. How to you think Sokka knows how to strategize with you?" she questioned.

He chuckled, feeling relieved, Katara didn't hate him for his job. "I guess you're right, he seemed like the type who relied on instinct."

Katara rolled her eyes "Don't get me started."

The rest of the night they sat and talked about their past fights and bending. Zuko felt like he actually had someone he could relate to, granted Toph and Aang were benders; he never really had the time to hang out.

The next morning Zuko woke up on the floor with an unfamiliar warmth next to him. Blinking his eyes he saw Katara next to him snoring softly. He looked down and saw he was spooning her from behind with one of his arms as one of her pillows and another wrapped around her waist, their legs tangling perfect together. For some reason Zuko did not really mind this position but he realized how inappropriate it was.

Cautiously he pulled away from her and noticed how she shivered when he did. Grabbing a blanket from the couch he put it over her and began to make his morning coffee.

As he leaned on the counter he couldn't help but think of his and Katara's almost kiss. What would have happened if the gang hadn't walked in? He shook his head from his thoughts as he heard Katara stir from the living room.

"Zuko?" she called out.

"Here" he said for the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and Zuko couldn't help but note how cute she looked when she first wakes up.

"Morning." He said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" she said taking the cup from him.

It was silent for a while before Katara spoke up "So Zuko about last night, before the gang walked in.." she said trailing off.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair "Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I mean almost done that or-"she said rambling.

He pulled her to him and crushed their lips together. Her eyes were wide but then closed them as she melting into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they began to run out of air he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Your cute when you ramble like that." He said causing her to blush and bite her lip.

"So what does this mean?" she said quietly.

He chuckled "It means, Miss Luna, would you go a date with me tonight."

Katara giggled "It would be my pleasure Mr. Agni."

* * *

**Squeeealllll*Zutara! I couldn't wait any longer and I'm sure you guys couldn't either!**

**I didn't really like this chapter as much as the others but it will get better as the story goes :)**

**I have such a hard time writing depressed/angsty Zuko...mostly because I love Zuko's character at the end of season 3, he's all happy and smiley and such. **

**Next Chapter: Their Date :)**

**Review! **


	8. First Date

Oh My...This chapter is one of my favorites. I just adore Zutara. sigh*

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

And now I give you: THE FIRST DATE! :D

* * *

Zuko knocked frantically on Iroh's door.

When Iroh finally opened the door, he had a concerned look on his face "What is it nephew?"

"I have a date with Katara tonight and I need someone to watch Lu Ten." He said quickly.

Iroh chuckled and took the baby from Zuko's arms "I will gladly do it nephew. Now what do you have planned?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows causing Zuko to blush.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm not good at this stuff. I never had to do this with Mai" He said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure you'll think of something nephew." Iroh said putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"I know I will." He said sighing.

"Now you should get going." Iroh said shooing him away.

Zuko chuckled and kissed his son's forehead before leaving the apartment.

As he walked down the street he immediately began thinking of Katara, the things she loved. She was a simple girl and he knew he didn't have to go all fancy on her. He passed the park and suddenly got an idea.

That night he walked over to Katara's home, he had been there a couple of times with Sokka but Katara was never there. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and nervously pulled at his red scarf that he had around his neck. A few seconds later Sokka opened the door.

Zuko awkwardly stood there as one of his best friends glared daggers at him before he sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe I'm letting my sister go out with you."

"You I wouldn't do anything to hurt her Sokka." Zuko said.

Once again the blue eyed boy sighed "I know, she's just been through so much, I'm tired of seeing her get hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt her." He said.

Sokka straightened his posture "You better not or else you'll have me and my father, The General, come after you."

Zuko nodded his head "Right."

"Sokka stop threatening him." Katara said coming up from behind her brother.

Zuko couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked that night, she wore a pair of skinny jeans along with a black coat and black boots. Her hair was freely flowing down with a knitted black hat.

"Okay you two have fun, but not too much fun." Sokka said looking pointedly at Zuko. He put two fingers to his eyes then pointed them to Zuko. "I'm watching you Jerkbender."

Zuko nodded and held his arm out for Katara to take, which she did. "You look beautiful." He whispered making her blush. Hearing Zuko give her complements sounded so foreign

Sokka continued to watch them as they walked out of his sight.

"I'm sorry about my brother; he can be a bit protective." Katara said as they walked down sidewalk.

Zuko smiled "It's okay, I would be the same way."

Katara laid her head on his arm and they continued to walk "So fire boy, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

He shook his head "Sorry that's a surprise."

She pouted and Zuko couldn't help but laugh "You'll love it, I promise." He said kissing her lips making her blush.

Before they got close to the park Zuko pulled out a blind fold and Katara rose an eyebrow. "A blind fold?"

He nodded his head "Yup, like I said it's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes before nodding her head, he gently put the blind fold over her eyes. "Can you see?" he asked after he tied it.

"No." she said shaking his head.

He grabbed her hand and began to lead her into the park.

"Do you know how corny this is?" she asked with a giggle.

Zuko chuckled "Oh I do, but it'll be worth it."

They continued walking for a while and Katara was getting nervous. "You're not going to kill me in the middle of the wood right?" she asked.

Zuko laughed and gave her hand a squeeze "No I'm not."

He noticed they were getting closer "We're almost there, now wait here."

Katara bit her lip "Don't take too long okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry it'll only take a minute."

He left her and walked up to where he set up the picnic, looking around to make sure no one was around, he closed his eyes and inhaled. When he opened them he began to quickly light up the candles and Chinese lanterns using his firebending.

With a satisfied smile and went back to retrieve Katara.

"Katara?" he said.

She jumped and put a hand to her chest "Zuko! You scared me. Don't do that ever again." She said when he took her hand once more.

"Sorry." He said grinning.

He stopped once more "Okay we're here." Slowly he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

They widened as she saw the sight before her, they were in the clearing and he had set up a picnic. There were Chinese lanterns hanging from the trees that had snow on them, candles on the snowy ground and in the pond, you can see small pieces of ice floating in the water, a small blanket and picnic basket also laid on the floor.

"Zuko." She breathed putting a hand on her heart "This is beautiful."

He smiled and put a hand on her waist "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry."

She nodded and they sat on the ground "So where did you get his idea?" she asked as they ate quietly.

Zuko swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin "Well I wanted to do something special and the clearing was where I first realized how much I liked you."

Katara smiled and pulled Zuko into an embrace "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done." She said then moved to sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Soon they laid down on the grass and watched the stars, something Zuko had used to do with his mother. He showed her the different constellations as they held hands.

He looked over at her as she stared up at the sky, she must have felt him staring at her and turned to look at him. He got lost in her eyes as the starlight caused them to sparkle. Slowly he brought his lips to her causing her to smile and put her hands around his neck. Zuko grabbed her waist and turned her body to pull her to him. His warm lips seemed to warm her as they continued to kiss.

When they pulled away, they were both breathing deeply. "Tonight was perfect." She said nuzzling her head into his neck.

Zuko smiled and held her to him, he couldn't help but agree.

Before they fell asleep Zuko gently helped her to his feet so they can head to his apartment. He handed her a blanket while he set up the fire place and make hot cocoa.

He sat next to her and handed her a cup which she gladly took. Zuko put an arm around her shoulder and held her to him as she snuggled up to him. He wasn't one for cuddling but for Katara he seemed to make an exception.

He planted a kiss on her head when she fell asleep and laid next to her and whispered in her hair "I love you."

Zuko knew it was too soon to tell her that to her face but while she slept he couldn't help but say it over and over again.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of action or Lu Ten in this Chappie.

But I promise I have something great planned out for the next chapter :D

Hope you guys like it!

Review :)


	9. The Painted Lady Returns

**Hello My Lovelys! This is a special chapter that is mostly Focused in Katara's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

Katara slowly opened her eyes; the bright sunlight caused her to squint. She yawned and tried to get up from the bed but something held her down. Opening her eyes wider she noticed she wasn't in Zuko's living room but in a bedroom, glancing down she saw a pale arm slung around her waist. Looking over she saw Zuko lying on his stomach with his head facing her, snoring peacefully. He must have carried her into his room last night. She looked at him and couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked.

Her mind slowly wandered back to their date that they had yesterday. She grinned as she remembered how sweet and loving he was last night, Zuko was normally quiet, grumpy, and hotheaded, it was nice to see his sentimental side.

After a few minutes she tried to get out of bed again but this time his arm tightened and pulled her to him. She felt Zuko shift to his side and spoon her from behind. "Too early." He mumbled into her hair.

She giggled and looked at the clock on the nightstand "It's 10:30."

He ignored her and kept his arm locked around her. Her stomach growled and she was starving. Rolling her eyes she tried to pry herself away from him but he wouldn't budge "Come on Zuko, I'm starving!" she whined.

He growled into her neck and began peppering it with light kisses causing her eyes to flutter close "Five more minutes?" he murmured.

She sighed "Fine, but you have to make me a late breakfast."

Katara felt him smile against her neck "Deal."

Five minutes turned into twenty before they finally got out of bed. Katara noticed her coat was off and she was in her skinny jeans and her tank top that she had underneath. She looked in the bathroom mirror and frowned at her appearance, the makeup she wore last night had been rubbed off, her hair was sticking in all directions, and she looked incredibly tired.

Sighing she ran her hands through her hair trying to get the knots out and ended up putting it into a bun. When she got out of the bathroom, the smell of pancakes filled her nostrils, her favorite, Zuko knew her too well. She lazily walked into the kitchen to see Zuko flipping pancakes shirtless. Katara grinned and walked over to Zuko and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist "Good morning Miss Luna." He said kissing her nose causing her to raise and eye brow at him, he just shrugged and turned back to making pancakes.

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asked sitting on the counter kicking her legs back and forth.

"I'm going to pick Lu Ten up from Uncles then probably getting caught up on some school work." He said then turned his head to look at her "What about you."

She nervously twisted a piece of hair around her finger "Umm stuff.." she said trailing off.

He rose an eye brow "Stuff?"

She nodded "I have something to do tonight that's all." She said shrugging.

He looked at her skeptically "Okay."

"It's nothing really. So anyways, are you fighting tonight?" she asked.

He placed the cooked pancakes on a plate then turned and stood in front of her and put his arms around her waist while she laid her arms lazily around his shoulders.

Katara slightly prayed to La that he didn't, but just like her brother, the universe was not on her side.

"Yeah I think so, Toph hasn't called to cancel." He said then placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Come on let's eat."

They talked comfortably together before Zuko stood up and put his dishes away "Want to come with me to see Uncle?" he asked.

She stood and smiled "Of course!"

* * *

A few minutes they walked down the street holding hands as they made their way over to Iroh's home. Zuko knocked on the door and rubbed Katara's knuckles as he waited for Uncle to open the door.

The sounds of baby laughter and deep chuckling could be heard from the other side "Coming!" Iroh called opening the door.

"Miss Katara! What a pleasant surprise! Hello Nephew." Iroh said opening the door.

The couple walked past him him to see Lu Ten sitting on the floor playing with some baby toys and he noticed his father's presence and grinned widely as he clapped his hands.

"Hey Buddy!" Zuko said picking up Lu Ten.

The baby snuggled into his fathers embraced and noticed Katara watching from behind. He reached his arms out to her and make cooing noises. "Ta-ta." He said reaching out farther.

Katara nearly burst into tears as she watched Lu Ten reach for her. She giggled and took the baby from Zuko's embrace "Hey there honey." She said holding Lu Ten close.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Iroh asked grinning like a Cheshire cat as they sat on his couch. Katara smiled and nodded her head as Lu Ten sat in her lap. Zuko blushed slightly and nodded as well, wrapping an arm around Katara's waist.

Iroh couldn't help but notice how his nephew and his new lady friend looked like a family as they sat together. He couldn't help but notice the real smile on Zuko's face, he didn't look like a he did a few months ago. His hotheaded nephew was finally happy.

"Well I am very happy for you Zuko." Iroh said smiling.

"Thank You Uncle." Zuko said.

"And make sure you don't let this one go, she's a keeper." Iroh said winking at Katara who blushed.

Zuko tightened his grip on her waist as he chuckled "I don't plan on letter her go anywhere." He said kissing her temple.

* * *

Katara said goodbye to Zuko with a kiss as she left his apartment. She sighed as she walked home, tonight she had a fight and Zuko was going to be there.

She didn't know how he was going to take it especially when he finds out that she fights men also. Sighing she walked into her home to see Sokka laying on the couch with his head back and snoring loudly.

Katara giggled and shook her head, Sokka could be such a nut sometimes. Walking over to her brother she hit the top of his head causing him to sputter and sit up. "What the-" he asked scratching his head and then noticed his sister.

"Your home!" he said standing up quickly "How was it? Did he keep his hands to himself? Was he polite? Did he-"

"Sokka!" Katara said with laughter in her voice "It was great, don't worry Zuko was very polite."

Sokka nodded his head "Good, I didn't want to have to beat up my team leader." He said.

Katara rolled her eyes and sat on the couch with her brother "So.." she said.

Sokka groaned "What is it?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Whenever you make that voice you either have bad news or you want something. So what is it?" he asked.

Katara bit the inside of her cheek "I got called into a fight for tonight and I need you, Toph, and Aang." She said.

Sokka was silent for a minute before shaking his head "Nope, no way. You aren't fighting anymore." He said.

She crossed her arms "It's not like I have a choice Sokka. You know there is no way for me to get out."

He sighed "Fine, I'll give Toph a call."

She nodded her head and got up and left for her room. Sokka grumbled under his breath about needy little sisters and the things he does for her.

Katara went into her closet and pulled out her painted lady box. It had her clothes, gloves, and makeup. She had about two hours before she had to be at the warehouse.

She took a quick shower and began to get ready. She carefully applied her red face paint on her upper shoulder, on her upper neck, her cheeks, around her eyelid and one strip in her chin. She took the golden paint and created a half moon on her forehead. Taking out her red lipstick she carefully applied some on her plump lips.

Katara pulled out her arm bangles and placed them beneath her painted stripes. Sighing she slipped on her red sports bra and matching red shorts, then placed her golden gloves on her hands. When she was satisfied with her appearance and quickly put a jacket with a hood and walked down stairs.

She saw Sokka was ready with his blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He nodded his head at her "You ready?" he asked.

Katara nodded and they headed to Sokkas old pick up truck. She took out her cell phone and texted Zuko that she wouldn't be able to watch Lu Ten tonight. He asked if she was fine and she replied saying she had something important to do and that she'll talk to him soon.

It wasn't really a lie, she knew she would see him tonight but she would do her best to avoid him, she didn't want to worry him.

A few minutes they pulled up to the warehouse, people we lined up at the entrance holding tickets. Tonight was a special night, they were bringing back old fighters into the arena. This of course excited the crowd and began to draw in more people. Soon they were beginning to charge for admission.

Katara rolled her eyes as she and Sokka walked past a few girls who batted their eyes in his directions, they only access into the warehouse. Katara shoved her brother forward and glared at the girls as she passed them.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph called as they entered the locker room. Toph and Aang were sitting chatting when they walked in. She hadn't been there in months, she was surprised that they had called her in for a fight but didn't dare question it.

"Hey Toph." Katara said smiling.

"So why are you here Tara?" Aang asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulder "They were bringing back old fighters. I needed you guys." She said.

Toph grinned "Don't worry Team Painted Lady has your back!"

The group chuckled quietly before Sokka ordered Katara to start stretching and warming up, which she angrily did.

Toph created a thick wall of earth and leaned on it as Katara started hitting it with water whips. "So does Sparky know you're here?"

Katara paused a second before shaking her head "No."

"PAINTED LADY YOUR UP NEXT." An employee called from outside the locker room.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, they placed their hands together and cheered "PAINTED LADY!"

The crowd seemed to be extra loud today as Katara entered the arena; she noticed that it was much bigger than it was a few months ago. She pulled her hood over her head and walked over to her side of the ring. Sokka rubbed her shoulders while they waited to be announced.

"WELCOME TO THE FOUR ELEMENTS STREET BENDING ARENA!" She didn't remember the crowd being this loud, she began to get nervous and Toph noticed.

"Calm down Sugar Queen, you've done this a hundred times before. This is not any different from any of your fights." Toph said putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"INTRODUCING THE FREEDOM FIGHTER!"

Katara's gut dropped as she stood there frozen.

_Oh Hell No_.

Toph began laughing as Aang and Sokka's mouth dropped in shock. Toph wiped her teary eyes "Well maybe it will be different."

Katara looked on the stage and saw Jet get in the ring. Jet, her ex boyfriend, the one who cheated on her and humiliated her on the first week of school. She narrowed her eyes and removed her jacket.

"AND LET'S WELCOME BACK, THE PAINTED LADY!" the crowd went crazy as they heard the name of their beloved Painted Lady.

She got into the ring and glared at Jet who looked amused "Well, well, well, look who we have here, The Painted Lady. Hello Katara."

Katara continued to glare "Jet."

"One Rule: Free Style."

Katara grinned as she noticed Jet looking slightly nervous, she knew most fighters were trained to fight Traditional Style but Katara learned a thing or two out of Traditional Style.

They stood there waiting to see who would make the first move. Katara watched where his eyes would travel, she analyzed all the possible moves he could make.

Without warning he shot a rock disk out which Katara broke using a water whip. The battle had begun.

She dodged as many rocks as she could throwing a few ice daggers while she could. Katara didn't want to admit it but Jet was a pretty good bender and was definitely a challenge, which only made her fight fiercer.

He stomped his foot causing an earth quake to rumble making Katara wobble and loose her balance. While she was distracted Jet threw rock disks in her direction. She made an ice wall to shield herself.

She was beginning to get annoyed and rose her arms up to create fog that covered around the whole ring, no one could see what was happening.

Katara threw water whip in Jet's directions while he tried to figure out where she was. Using his earth bending her made a rock wall that pushed the fog away. He spotted Katara getting ready to throw an ice dagger.

"Is that all you got girly?" he purred.

She huffed and threw the dagger, he sunk into the ground and then appeared in front of her putting his arms around her waist "Try a little harder darling."

Katara rose an arm up and Jet froze into place, his arms widening "Don't touch me ever again." She said and threw Jet across the ring sliding off the edge.

The referee hit his hand against the ground "ONE, TWO, THREE! WINNER THE PAINTED LADY!" he said raising one of her arms in the air.

She smiled as she heard the crowd shout her name "PAINTED LADY! PAINTED LADY!"

Katara exited the ring and was tackled by Toph "That was amazing!" she said.

Aang smiled slightly and Katara frowned "I know Aang, I'm sorry." She said.

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it "It's fine Kat."

She knew she bloodbended, but she didn't know what else to do, plus Jet was on her nerves.

Sokka hugged his sister tightly "Great Fight Sis!" he said.

"I'll say" A voice said.

Katara froze shutting her eyes tightly before turning around to see Zuko standing there with his arms crossed.

Toph leaned over to Aang "Awkward!"

Katara smiled sheepishly "Hey Babe." She said biting her lip.

* * *

**Oh no Kat is in Trouble!**

**Bet you guys didn't expect that huh?**

**I know Jet isn't really a bender but I needed something to spice up the story :)**

**Hope You guys like it!**

**R & R! :D**


	10. Surprise Visits and Confrontations

Hey Guys! I was finally able to update! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:

Sokka hugged his sister tightly "Great Fight Sis!" he said.

"I'll say" A voice said.

Katara froze shutting her eyes tightly before turning around to see Zuko standing there with his arms crossed.

Toph leaned over to Aang "Awkward!"

Katara smiled sheepishly "Hey Babe." She said biting her lip.

An Hour Earlier:

Zuko put his other arm through his jacket as he opened the door to reveal his mother standing there with a smile on her face. "Mom?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled "Well are you going to invite your mother in?" she asked.

He opened the door wider and grinned "What are you doing here? If I had known you were going to come I would have cleaned up a little." He said looking around his slightly messy apartment.

Ursa waved a hand "It's fine son , I just came to visit my grandson, who I haven't seen in months." She said crossing her arms.

Zuko sighed and rubbed his neck "Sorry mom, things have been crazy around here."

She gave him a soft smile and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm proud of you Zuko, you've managed to take care of your son on your own, without Mai." She said Mai's name as if it was a bad taste in her mouth.

Zuko rose an eyebrow and Ursa shrugged "I may have allowed her to marry you but that does not mean that I liked her.

He chuckled and pulled his mother in for a hug "Its nice seeing you mom." He said.

She pulled away "Now where is my grandson? I've been dying to spend some time with him."

Zuko led her into the living room where Lu Ten sat on the carpet floor playing with some of his toys. Ursa smiled and looked at Zuko "He looks just like you."

She walked over to Lu Ten who looked up from his toys to glance at the stranger. Ursa sat down and began to play with Lu Ten. "Ta-ta?" Lu Ten asked looking at Zuko.

Zuko shook his head "Ta-ta is home." He said sitting on the opposite side of Lu Ten.

Ursa rose an eyebrow "Ta-ta?"

Zuko gulped loudly "Yes, her name is Katara, she's Lu Ten's babysitter, and well my girlfriend." He said blushing slightly.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her! Why don't you three come to dinner on Friday? It will be nice to have the entire family together." She said.

He looked down "I- I don't know mom we just went started dating I don't know if she is ready to meet the family. Besides Father can be very…judgmental" He said.

Ursa frowned and looked away "You know he asks about Lu Ten a lot."

Zuko looked at his mother in confusion "He does?"

She nodded "Yes, for some reason he's grown a liking to him even though he has only seen him once."

"I didn't know that." He said looking down.

Ursa nodded "Yes, so can you please bring Lu Ten and Katara over for dinner?" she asked.

Zuko was still unsure, he didn't know how his father would take that he's dating someone as lower class as Katara, not that it mattered to him. He hesitantly nodded his head "Okay I'll ask Katara, but I won't make any promises."

"That's all I ask." She said grinning then looked at Zuko's appearance "Were you planning on going somewhere son?"

His eyes widened "Oh crap! I have work, oh Agni, Toph is going to kill me." He said jumping up from his spot then froze in his place "Who is going to watch Lu Ten? Agni why did Katara have to do this today?" he said running his hands through his hair.

Ursa put a hand on his shoulder "I'll watch Lu Ten for you." She said holding the baby on her hip.

Zuko shook his head "It's fine mom, you don't have to." He said but Ursa put a hand up to silence him.

"I insist, besides I need time to spend with my grandson." She said.

Zuko smiled "Thanks mom." He kissed her cheek and Lu Ten's forehead before heading out the door.

* * *

As he drove to the warehouse he noticed his phone was abnormally quiet, when he's late Toph tended to blow his phone up with phone calls and texts. He drove around back and headed into the warehouse.

He noticed a fight had started already and decided to watch it, there seemed to be a bigger crowd than usual. Zuko stood next to the ring and saw two figure just about to start their fight.

It was a waterbender and an earthbender, but there was something different about the waterbender, it was female and he had never seen her at the warehouse before. As he got near the ring he heard the two benders speak.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, The Painted Lady. Hello Katara."

Zuko froze in his place, that was Katara fighting? He watched as she tensed and glared "Jet."

The rules were given out and Katara and this 'Jet' stood still in the ring. He could tell Katara was waiting for him to strike first, which he did. This guy seemed pretty predicable.

Zuko could barely watch as Katara threw ice daggers and barely manage to not get hit by flying rock. He was about to light the place on fire when he saw that douche bag put his arms around her waist.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the fury in Katara's eyes as she rose a hand up and Jet's eyes widened as his whole body became frozen. She threw him across the stage unconscious.

Next thing he knew he saw the referee raise her arm up and heard the crowd cheering loudly. Part of him was impressed by her and wanted to spar her the next chance they get and the other was completely freaked out and wanted to go make sure she was okay.

He walked around to her side of the ring where he saw his team congratulating her, he frowned as he watched her hug her brother. "Great Fight Sis."

"I'll say." Zuko said crossing his arms.

He saw Katara freeze and slowly turn around to face him with a sheepish smile on her face.

He heard Toph whisper to Aang "Awkward."

"Hey Babe." Katara said biting her lip.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and kept his arms crossed "Hey."

Sokka grabbed Toph and Aang's wrists "Well we're going to leave you two love birds alone." They all walked away awkwardly.

Katara took a step closer "Zuko." She started.

"You know you could've told me." He said.

She looked down "I know, I just didn't want to worry you."

He rolled his eyes "Yeah and having me watch you almost get crushed by a rock seems like a great way to keep me from getting worried."

Katara frowned "I'm sorry okay but you know I couldn't say no to this."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Your right, I overreacted, but you know you can tell me anything right?"

She nodded "Yeah."

He step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "By the way, you really know how to fight. Maybe we can spar some time, you know if you aren't scared."

Katara pulled away and smirked "Challenge accepted."

He chuckled and put his arms around her shoulder as they walked through the crowd to look for the rest of the gaang.

"Looks like Sparky let you off the hook." Toph said grinning when she felt Zuko and Katara approach.

Katara rolled her eyes while Zuko simply ignored were all sitting at one of the back tables watching the current fight. Zuko and Katara joined them and sat down.

"So what was that thing you did at the end of the fight?" Zuko asked as they went over Katara's fight.

She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down "It was bloodbending."

Aang put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly "It's a dark form a bending." Aang said.

Zuko nodded his head and rubbed Katara's knuckles, he discovered that it was rather soothing to her when he did that. "I really felt bad that I bloodbended Jet." Katara said.

Sokka waved a hand "That jerk deserved it."

Zuko rose an eyebrow "You guys know the Freedom Fighter?"

Toph snorted "Yeah Katara knows him real well." She said earning a punch in the shoulder from Katara.

"Who is he?" he asked curiously looking around the table Sokka and Toph held in their laughs, Aang looked around nervously, and Katara glared at Toph and Sokka.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Katara said rolling her eyes.

Sokka and Toph started laughing while Aang held in his laughter. "It's not funny!" Katara said.

Toph wiped her eyes "It kinda is, you know how he cheated on you three days after you guys dated then dumped you publicly, then you come and just beat the crap out of him."

Zuko put his arm around Katara's shoulder and she rolled her eyes and ignored her immature friends and turned to Zuko. "So who is taking care of Lu Ten? Isn't your Uncle having Karaoke night?"

He smiled "Well my mom stopped by for a visit and wanted to babysit Lu Ten to spend some time with him."

Katara grinned "When will I get to meet your mother?"

He coughed into a fist "I actually wanted to talk to you about that, she invited us to dinner on Friday, she wants you to meet the whole family."

Sokka, Aang, and Toph all stopped laughing to look at Zuko in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"You mean you're going to see your father and evil sister from hell?" Toph asked causing Aang to elbow her.

Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Yes Toph I am, my mother wants to meet Katara, and for some odd reason my father wants to see Lu Ten."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder "I would love to meet your family." She said.

Toph snorted "Good luck."

Zuko glared at Toph while Katara smiled "I'm sure I can handle it." She said kissing Zuko's cheek.

Sokka made a disgusted noise "Ew, come on guys no PDA in front of me! I still can't get over the fact my best friend is dating my sister."

Toph punched his shoulder "Get over it Snoozles."

* * *

Woo! I had a hard time writing this chapter sorry if it isn't that good.

How many people are excited to see Lu Ten turn Ozai into putty?

Next Chapter: Family Dinner

Review :D


	11. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey Guys! It's been awhile since I've updated, sorry about that I've had major writer's block. It's tough coming up with idea's to have Lu Ten turn Ozai to putty with his cuteness.**

**I think you guys will like this chapter :)**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"I don't see why this is such a big deal." Zuko said crossing his arms as Katara stood with her hands on her hips.

They were at her house, Sokka was out for the day and Katara wanted to have Zuko and Lu Ten over. They had lunch together and were currently standing by the kitchen where Katara was trying to convince Zuko to give Lu Ten his first haircut.

"Because, Zuko! I don't want Lu Ten looking like a slob when we go visit your parents!" Katara said.

He narrowed his eyes "Are you trying to say my child looks like a slob?"

"It's just a hair trim Zuko, it's not like I'm shaving his head. I mean look at him, he can barely see, his bangs are covering his eyes." She said pointing down at the baby who was playing with his toys, stopping once in awhile to rub his eyes.

He sighed, as always Katara was right, he did need a haircut. "Alright fine, but just a trim, I like his hair."

Katara rolled her eyes "You just like the fact that he looks exactly like you." She said and picked up the baby and set him in his high chair.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, now we'll know he'll grow up into a hot guy." He said smiling proudly.

Katara sniggered and went to grab her scissors "Let's just hope he doesn't grow up to be a grump."

Zuko narrowed his eyes "I won't even comment on that."

She giggled and made her way to the baby "Okay Zuko, I'm going to need you to stand infront of Lu Ten and keep him distracted while I cut the hair."

He nodded and smiled down at his son, Lu Ten looked up at his father and gave him a toothy grin. Zuko could see tiny teeth beginning to show. He made weird faces causing the baby to laugh and clap his hands.

Katara giggled as she cautiously cut the hair. After a few minutes she was finished and smiled at her work. She turned to Zuko and grinned "Well what do you think?" she asked.

Zuko smiled at Lu Ten, his hair was only a few inches shorter but still had that shaggy hair. He nodded his head "Nice work babe."

Katara picked up the baby and set him down near his toys so he can resume playing. She and Zuko sat on the couch and watched silently.

"Are you nervous?" he asked turning to her.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder "What if they don't like me?"

He chuckled and kissed her head "They'll love you, well my mother would. Don't get offended by my father and sister though, they don't really like anyone."

"Your right, I'm worrying over nothing."

Zuko smiled "That's right, its nothing. This will probably be the only time my family will get together."

Katara looked up at him and grinned "That's a relief, sort of." She said shrugging.

"I'm home." Sokka called out from the front door.

"In the living room." Katara called out.

"Hey Jerkbender." Sokka said plopping down on the couch.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Sup Sokka."

"Where have you been?" Katara asked turning to her brother.

He shrugged "Oh you know running some errands, hanging out with Suki, nothing much."

"You still haven't proposed to her?" Zuko asked.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it sounds! Whenever I manage to get the courage to ask her, she does something adorable and I end up babbling like a freak."

Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders "You always babble like a freak Sokka."

The blue eyed boy glared and was about to respond before the door bell interrupted. "Go get it." Katara ordered looking at Sokka.

He grumbled and got up from the couch "Stupid sisters always telling me what to do. I'm 23 years old."

Sokka opened the door annoyed "What?" His eyes widened as the man in front of him chuckled "Hello to you Sokka."

"Dad?" he asked and smiled before opening the door wider.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked with amusement.

Sokka stepped to the side and gestured for him to enter "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the coast of Japan?"

Hakota smiled "We were, a few months ago. Havent you been reading my letters?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry, I've been caught up with work and such."

"Where is Katara?"

Sokka rolled his eyes "In the living room."

They walked into the sitting room and Katara was on the floor playing with Lu Ten. Hakota's eyes widened, what was she doing with a baby, it didn't even look a year old. "Who was at the door Sok-" she looked up and gasped "Dad!"

Getting up from her spot she ran over to her father and put her arms around him. He chuckled and forgot about the baby playing on the floor and focused on his little girl who was laughing with joy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sokka asked me the same thing, honestly don't you guys ever read my letters?"

Katara giggled and brought her dad in for another hug "No matter I'm glad you're here daddy."

Zuko awkwardly stood from the couch and pick up his son. Hakota noticed the boy and pulled away from Katara.

"Who is this Katara?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Glancing nervously at Zuko, Katara smiled and her father and went to stand by her boyfriend, holding his hand "Dad, this is my boyfriend Zuko. Zuko this is my father General Hakota."

Narrowing his eyes Hakota held his hand out "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too Sir." He said shaking his hand trying not to wince at Hakota's killer grip. Lu Ten started giggling before holding his arms out to Katara "Ta-ta!"

Smiling Katara bent down and picked up the child. Hakota glared at Zuko, tightening his grip causing Zuko to wince.

"And he is?"

Zuko gulped "He's my son."

"Katara? Is there something you want to tell me?" Hakota asked releasing Zuko's hand and crossing his own.

"Um no?" she said.

"Who is his mother?" Hakota growled out.

Katara's eyes widened before she laughed out loud "No dad, Lu Ten is not my son, well I treat him like he is but he's not mine by blood."

Letting out a sigh of relief Hakota uncrossed his arms "I'm sorry I just assumed.." he said trailing off "He looks like you a little Kat."

Zuko rose an eye brow, Lu Ten did not resemble Katara at all, at least from his view. Part of him was relieved that Lu Ten had very few traits of his mother in him.

"It's okay daddy." Katara said bouncing the baby on her hip "Your reaction wasn't as bad as Sokka's" she said rolling her eyes.

"What did you expect!" Sokka said from the couch "You worked as a night babysitter and then ended up dating your boss who turned out to be my best friend!"

"Ah so this is the young man who hired you." Hakota said.

Chuckling Zuko rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah that's me."

Lu Ten reached out to Hakota and smiled. Hakota unsure what to do looked at Katara who nodded her head "It's okay dad, he just wants you to hold him."

Taking the baby from her Hakota smiled as Lu Ten looked at him curiously running his tiny fingers across the scars on his face, the ones he got from being out in the service.

Yawning Lu Ten closed his eyes and snuggled his head onto the large man's neck. Hakota smiled gently and rubbed the top of the baby's head like he used to do to towards the couch he sat down and took his own nap with Lu Ten laying on his chest.

Katara smiled and grabbed Zuko's hand, who was standing with his mouth open, before whispering to him "I think he approves."

Zuko smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead, now all they had to do was get _his_ families approval.

* * *

Aw Hakota and Lu Ten moment! How adorable.

Another person to fall for Lu Ten's cuteness.

I hope you guys liked that Chapter

Review!


	12. Interesting Dinner

**_Hey guys long time no see! Sorry I haven't been able to update, school has started so I'm really busy! But don't worry I will try to update as much as I can._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Friday night had finally arrived and Katara couldn't be more nervous. Zuko had warned her about his father and sister, which made her want to stay home even more, but he assured her that his mother's approval was all that really mattered.

Applying one last touch of makeup on her face, Katara was now ready for the night. She glanced in the mirror taking in her appearance, her hair up in a high curled pony tail, with smaller curls framing her face. She wore a purple strapless, satin, cocktail dress that was classy and elegant, she wore high black heels with a small diamond in the middle and of course her mother's necklace was around her neck.

Grabbing her purse she exited her room to see Zuko and Lu Ten sitting in the living room with her father and brother. "Hey guys." She said smiling.

All the men looked up and smiled. Hakota stood up and grinned at his daughter "You look beautiful Kat."

She smiled "Thank you Daddy."

Zuko walked up to them with Lu Ten in his arms "Shall we go then?"

Katara giggled and nodded her head before turning to her father "I'll be back later, please don't lock me out again."

Hakota chuckled "Don't worry Kat, I won't."

With one more hug they left the house and got into Zuko's car.

They sat in silence for a while before Zuko grabbed her hand "Don't be nervous Kat."

She narrowed her eyes "I have a right to be nervous. I'm meeting your parents!"

"I told you already, my mother's opinion is the only one you have to worry about." He said giving her hand a sqeeze.

"I know, I know but I can't help but be a little nervous." She said looked over at him.

He kissed her hand "It will be fine Katara, I promise."

The rest of the car ride was silent as Katara dried not to puke as they arrived at a gate. Zuko punched in a code before they opened. Katara's eyes widened as they drove up to one of the biggest houses she has ever seen. It was a giant white mansion with huge pillars, large doors and windows. It reminded her of houses you would see on t.v. He brought the car over to the front and stepped out the driver's seat getting Lu Ten out of his carseat before opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She said stepping out of the car.

Zuko grabbed her hand and they headed to the house. He knocked on the door before it was open revealing a maid. "Master Zuko?" she asked with a smile.

Zuko grinned "Hello Zani."

"Mrs. Agni is expecting you, come in, come in." she said opening the door wider.

"Zani, I would like to introduce Katara my girlfriend and my son Lu Ten." Zuko said.

Katara smiled shyly "Hello."

Zani grinned "Hello darling, finally Zuko you find a girl who is beautiful."

Zuko rolled his eyes while Katara blushed "Katara, Zani was my nanny and maid as a kid and was basically the grandmother I never had."

"I bet you have many stories about Zuko huh?" she asked.

Zani smirked "More than you'll ever know."

"I would love to hear some." Katara said sneaking a sly glance at Zuko.

He glared and grabbed her hand dragging her away "Sorry but mother is waiting."

Katara giggled and gave his hand a squeeze. They reached the large doors that led to the dining room. Turning to his girlfriend Zuko gave her a small smile "Are you ready?"

She took a nervous breath "I'm ready."

He opened the doors to reveal a large dining area. The table was huge with many chairs and seemed to go on forever. A large crystal chandelier hung over the middle area of the mahogany table. The Agni's seemed to have many people over at the time but now there were only three people sitting at the very end of the table.

"Zuko!" a woman who looked like she was in her early 40's called out before standing from her seat.

"Hello mother." Zuko said walking over to her, dragging Katara along.

Zuko's mother hugged her son before smiling over at Katara. "You must be Katara! Zuko has told me a lot about you."

Katara smiled back "Good things I hope."

"Don't worry, they were." She shook her head "Where are my manners, I am Ursa Agni."

Ursa pulled Katara into a hug; Katara was stunned with wide eyes before hugging the woman back lightly. Ursa pulled away and turned to Lu Ten "Hello there darling."

The baby giggled and reached out for his grandmother. With a smile Ursa took the baby from her son.

A deep cough caused the three to turn. A man who was basically an older version of Zuko stood from his seat at the table along with a girl who seemed a year or two younger than Katara.

"Ah, Katara this is my husband Ozai and my daughter Azula." Ursa said gesturing to the two.

"A pleasure to meet you Katara." Ozai said with a slight nod. Katara couldn't tell if he was serious or not but decided to let it slide.

"Well she's no as pretty as other girls Zuzu has dated." Azula said crossing her arms.

Ursa narrowed her eyes "Azula, manners."

Azula rolled her eyes before sitting back down. Ozai cleared his throat "Shall we eat then?"

"Yes, good idea darling." Ursa said.

Zuko sighed before taking Katara's hand and helping her to her seat.

The first course was served and the family ate in silence. "So Katara, I heard you went to Yale also, what are you majoring in?" Ursa asked breaking the silence.

Katara wiped her mouth with a napkin "I am studying to become a doctor."

Ursa gave her an approving nod "That is fantastic."

Azula was staring at her with curiousity "You have very blue eyes Katara."

Katara looked down nervously "Erm, thank you?"

"I've only seen eyes like that on water benders." She said with a smirk.

Zuko clenched his jaw, he knew what Azula was doing, of course she would try to cause a scene.

"Water benders?" Katara asked playing dumb.

"Well in person I've only seen the Painted Lady."

Ozai looked over at the girl with an unreadable expression.

"Painted Lady? I've never heard of her." Katara said taking a sip of water.

Azula frowned before turning back to her meal. Lu Ten clapped his hands and giggled causing Katara to look up at him and smile.

Ozai frowned at his grandchild, he didn't seem as weak as his father but was still an unwanted child. He stared at the baby and took in his appearance, Lu Ten looked more like an Agni than a Chang which was fine by him.

Shaking his head dismissively Ozai went back to his meal. "Lu Ten seems to be growing into a fine young man, don't you think Ozai?" Ursa asked.

"More than his father." Ozai replied with a scowl.

Ursa frowned "Now Ozai.." she said warningly.

"It's okay mother" Zuko said narrowing his eyes "He's said worse."

Katara looked back and forth between the two Agni men. "Let's just hope, Lu Ten won't be as weak as his father." Ozai said.

Zuko slammed his fist on the table, steam coming from his nose. Katara sighed and looked over at Ursa who had the same look.

Ozai and Zuko had a stare down before Zuko stood up and left the room. Katara stood up "I'll be right back."

Ursa nodded her head "Go on dear, I'll watch Lu Ten."

Katara left the room and Ursa glared at Ozai "Must you be so harsh on him. You know he just wants your approval."

"Yes. He must learn to not be so weak, how do you expect him to raise that bastard child without some backbone."

Ursa stood up angrily "You know very well that Zuko is doing a fine job raising that child. Not once has he asked for anything from us. And this 'bastard child' is your grandson weather you like it or not!"

"Ursa you know very well that he will never be my grandson-"

"Until he firebends." She said cutting him off.

"What does that mean." He asked raising an eye brow, daring her to challenge him.

"You will only show interest in this child if he was a bender." She said crossing her arms.

"No, I don't want him as a grandchild."

Ursa grabbed the child "I don't know why. If you were actually part of your son's life you'd know that this child is special and a blessing."

She put him in Ozai's arms "He is your grandson Ozai."

With that Ursa left the room with Azula in tow, leaving Ozai with a baby in his arms.

The baby tilted his head to the side as he stared at the scowling man. Ozai noticed the babies eyes were golden, like Zuko's and Azula's. Lu Ten reached out and put a hand on Ozai's face before giggling. For a second Ozai's scowl softened. His grandfather narrowed his eyes and held Lu Ten farther away from him with a disgusted look on his face.

Lu Ten clapped his hands and Ozai could have sworn that he saw sparks. _'No, it is just that woman's words clouding my head_.' He thought.

He clapped his hands once more before a tiny flame lit. Ozai's eyes widened, his grandchild was a bender. It was odd, the youngest a child was to show signs of bending was three which was Azula.

If Azula ended up being a prodigy, Ozai's mind began to think of the possibilities of what Lu Ten would be able to do with the proper training.

With a smirk he brought the child closer to his body, he would keep a close eye on his dear grandson. Once again his damn wife was right, he has taken an interest to his prodigy grandchild.

He heard voiced and set the baby back down in his seat before standing by his chair. Zuko walked in with a scowl with Katara behind him "Calm down Zuko."

"How can I be calm if my mother left my son with my father!" he whispered harshly.

Katara rolled her eyes "He's fine, see." She said pointing at the baby.

Zuko turned and picked his son up and walking away without saying a word to his father. Katara turned to the older man "Thank you for dinner." She said quietly before following her boyfriend out the door.

Ozai smiled smugly before turning and heading to his office. He would indeed keep an eye on his grandson.

* * *

_**Ugh this chapter wasn't really how I expected it to turn out but you guys deserved something so here it is!**_

_** Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who has liked, favored, or followed this story! You guys are what keeps me going!**_

_**I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story but more focused on Lu Ten as a teenager! More news about this sequel soon, you know once this story is done :D**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! :)**_


	13. It Never Happened

_**Hi my lovely readers!**_

_**I really don't know what to say about this chapter and a couple of you might hate me for it.**_

_**But it will get better!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He began to notice something odd in the mail for the past few weeks. Every Friday when he would get his paycheck, he noticed it had doubled in quantity. Even Katara's check that she would get once in a while would double too. Zuko knew his father had something to do with it, he just didn't know what. He narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper in his hand.

Two arms wrapped around his shoulders "Are you still suspicious?" Katara asked.

He sighed before setting the paper down and running a hand through his hair "It's just odd, ever since we had dinner with my family" he paused before sighing again "I think my father has taken a liking to Lu Ten."

Katara pulled away slightly and stared at him with furrowed eyebrows "And that's a bad thing?"

Zuko frowned "Yes, knowing my father. I think he's up to something, I just don't know what."

She rolled her eyes "Be happy your father accepts Lu Ten, you heard what he said during dinner, it's a good thing he's taken a liking to him."

"I'm serious Kat, I don't want Lu Ten anywhere near my father."

Katara smiled gently "He's going to need a grandfather Zuko, weather its Iroh or Ozai. It will only get more complicated the older he gets."

Zuko looked away angrily, of course Katara was right and he was just being an idiot. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze "Come on, we have school work to do."

They both got up and began their work quietly occasionally asking each other questions.

"I got a call from my lawyer today." Zuko said.

Katara looked up from her medical book and rose an eyebrow "Yeah?"

"I have a meeting with Mai to sign the divorce papers."

She sat up in her seat a little "Oh, you two still aren't divorced yet?"

He rubbed his forehead with his hands "It's a long process I guess."

"When is the meeting?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." He said "And I want you and Lu Ten there."

Katara smiled slightly "Don't worry we'll be there.

He grabbed her hand and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles before her phone started buzzing on the counter.

She grinned before standing up. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm meeting your mother for tea." She said with a smile.

He rose an eyebrow "Really?"

Katara placed her hands on her hips "Is there something wrong with that?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders "It's just a little odd that my girlfriend and my mother are hanging out together."

She rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on his lips "I'll be back later."

Once the door closed he sighed before getting up from his seat to check on Lu Ten who had been taking his afternoon nap.

Zuko was worried about the meeting he had with Mai. He knew he was happy with Katara and Lu Ten but didn't know how he would react to being around Mai.

Part of him wanted to cause her all the pain that she had cause him and Lu Ten and the other wanted to make her vanish from his life forever.

Bringing Lu Ten and Katara to the meeting tomorrow would show Mai that his life is perfect without her and he wasn't going to let her ruin that.

Once those divorce papers were signed he was going to ask Katara to move in with him. It wasn't odd at all since she already had majority of her things there anyways and she was always around, why not make it official.

* * *

The next day they stood in the lawyers office waiting for Mai and her lawyer. "Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Yes why wouldn't I be?"

Katara sighed "Well she was your first wife and the mother of your son." She said looking down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"I have you now, I don't need her." He said kissing her forehead.

The door clicked and opened revealing a man in a suit followed by a girl with very pale skin, dark black hair, light brown eyes, and an expression that said that she hates the world.

Katara stared at the girl a little longer, she saw where Lu Ten got some of his looks from, Mai was beautiful. Part of her felt a little self-conscious compared to the girl.

"Let's get started shall we?" her lawyer said.

Zuko in the end had gotten custody of Lu Ten with no problem, which didn't surprise him because Mai didn't want him. Before they had the papers signed Mai spoke for the first time.

"Can we have a moment please?" she asked her lawyer.

Zuko rose an eye brow then glanced at his lawyer that gave him a worried expression "Don't worry, everything is fine."

Once everyone was out of the room Zuko and Katara sat with Mai in silence. "So this is your new girlfriend?" she asked.

"How did you-"

"Azula likes to gossip." She said cutting Zuko off.

"I see you haven't changed Mai." He said rolling his eyes.

"Neither have you." Her face was expressionless as they sat there.

Katara sat there nervously and then looked down as Lu Ten began to get fussy. "I'll be right back."

Zuko nodded his head and Katara nodded her head at Mai "Nice to meet you."

Mai rose an eyebrow then stared at the blue eyed girl. Katara shook her head before exiting the room.

"I can't believe you ended up with a girl like that." Mai said crossing her arms.

"Why should you care." He asked annoyed.

"I don't care, about you or our son or anything. I just came here to sign these damn papers and leave." She said slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

Zuko stood as well "Why didn't you then? Why did you stop everything so we can have a 'moment.'" He asked standing dangerously close to her.

Mai stared at him before bringing his lips to hers. He stood there in shock for a moment before kissing back angrily. He thought of all the pain Mai brought to him and his son. How he was forced to work harder in the arena or had to find a babysitter just so he could do schoolwork or go to work. _Babysitter_. _Katara._

He pulled away angrily "No, I can't. I have Katara."

"By all means continue. Don't let the face you have a girlfriend stop you." A voice said.

He pushed away from Mai and turned to see Katara standing there with both lawyers behind her. "Katara please-"

"Save it." She said before adjusting Lu Ten on her hip and walking out.

He was about to run after her before his lawyer grabbed his arm "Are we going to continue the signing?"

With one last glance at Katara he nodded his head and glanced at Mai who was frowning "Yes, the sooner we sign these papers the better."

* * *

Katara walked out of the large building with tears in her eyes. Luckily for her Zuko's apartment was only a five minute walk from where she was an began to make her way there.

She sat in his apartment wiping away tears, as soon as he came home she was leaving. At that moment she felt truly alone and really wished she had her mother there with her. Katara didn't want to tell her brother, Toph, or Aang because she didn't want to ruin their relationship with Zuko.

She began to sob and put her face in her hands as she sat on the floor with Lu Ten. She felt a small weight in her lap and felt two small hands try to get her hands off her face.

With a sniffle she removed her hands to see Lu Ten looking at her with raise eyebrows. He put a hand to her face and touched one of her tears. Lu Ten stared at his now wet finger before laying his head on her chest.

With a small smile Katara held the child close to her. She may not be with Zuko anymore but there was no way she was going to let this little boy out of her life.

Katara stiffened as she heard the front door open "Katara?"

Lu Ten lifted his head from her and smiled "Da-da!" he called out.

Zuko walked in the room and felt like an even bigger ass as he saw Katara's face, she had been crying and it was all about him.

"Katara please listen to me." He said reaching out for her.

She stood up and backed away "I have decided to continue working for you as Lu Ten's babysitter. Our relationship never happened. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Agni."

He reached out for her again "No, Katara please just hear me out. I can explain everything."

Katara shook her head "You don't need to explain anything, I saw it all."

With that she left, leaving Zuko alone once again in his quiet apartment. He groaned angrily before punching the wall, leaving a black burn mark and a large hole.

Zuko slid down the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He had to find a way to fix this, he needed Katara in his life. He never got to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

Katara ran out of the building with tears flowing down her eyes. The need for her mother was great and she had no other choice but to call the one person she knew she could go to.

'_If you ever need me, my dear, just give me a call. You are like a daughter to me, Katara.'_

She picked up her phone and dialed the number. She wiped her tears as the phone rang. _'Hello?'_

"Ursa. Would you mind having tea with me at Iroh's? I need you." She said tears falling down her eyes.

'_Are you crying my dear? Is everything alright?'_

"Can we please meet up, I need a mother right now." She said sobbing.

'_I'm on my way.'_

* * *

_**This was such a sad chapter! Ugh **_

_**I hope you guys like it!**_


	14. No Matter The Cost

**Hey guys! I finally got to upload! My internet was down so I wasn't able to post this chapter when I had originally planned to.**

**But here you go! Sorry its not much but don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

_At The Jasmine Dragon_

She sniffled and took a shaky sip of tea, she could feel Ursa's eyes on her. "Sweetie what happened?" the older woman asked.

Katara took a deep breath before starting her story. Ursa could feel her heart breaking for the young girl, she could see that she was deeply in love with her idiot of a son.

"I want to hate him so much Ursa, but I can't, I love him too much." Katara confessed.

Ursa gave her a sad smile "Did you hear his side of the story?"

Katara shook her head "I was too angry to listen, then I told him I wanted us to forget we ever had a relationship so I could still care for Lu Ten. I didn't mean it though Ursa, I was just so confused and angry an-and I d-don't know what to do!" she said tears forming in her eyes as she clutched her hair frustrated.

Ursa grabbed one of Katara's hands "Sweet heart, my son is known for not thinking things through. Maybe you should listen to what he has to say, hear him out because I know he loves you more than he ever loved Mai. If you don't you would regret it the rest of your life."

She sat there and pondered the older woman's words. Of course she was right, she should hear Zuko out.

Iroh came into the back room where they were sitting "Miss Katara, what my sister in law says is true, my nephew has grown a deep love for you, hear him out. I promise you will not regret it young one."

Before she could open her mouth the bell to the shop door rung. "Uncle?"

Her heart stopped and she gave Ursa a panicked look. With a small nod she looked up to Iroh "Make sure he doesn't know we are here." With a nod Iroh went to greet him nephew.

Ursa stood up and adjusted her shirt and Katara rose an eyebrow.

"Ursa?" she asked.

"Come, now is the time for you to hear his side of the story."

They walked closer to the front of the Jasmine Dragon and saw Iroh sitting with Zuko in one of the booths drinking tea.

"Uncle I've done something bad." He said running a hand through his hair.

Katara and Ursa sat in a booth close enough for them to hear.

"What is it Zuko?" Iroh asked, Katara had to hand it to him, he was a pretty good actor.

"I went to the lawyers office today to sign the divorce papers." Zuko said staring at the tea cup in his hand.

"I don't see the problem with that. Aren't you glad you are getting a divorce?"

Zuko nodded his head "of course! But that wasn't the issue. Mai was there and she asked to talk to me privately, Katara and Lu Ten were there also. So we all stayed in the conference room. That's when things went wrong. Katara left to care for Lu Ten and I was left alone with Mai." Zuko clenched his jaw as he swallowed thickly to continue his story, but Iroh shook his head.

"Nephew please tell me you didn't."

Zuko nodded his head and looked down "It was a mistake Uncle, I was so angry at her and when she kissed me I just, I just poured all my anger and abandonment in to that kiss. That's when Katara came back."

Katara wiped away tears that were falling down her cheeks as she listened to his story.

"I pulled away though, that's when I noticed Katara, Uncle I have never seen her so broken and sad. I never want her to look like that again. I tried to explain to her but she ran away, my lawyer stopped me and reminded me that we had the papers to sign." He gave a humorless chuckle "I have never signed anything so fast."

Zuko looked back down at his tea "Before I left Mai took me aside and told me why she had kissed me. She said it was because she wanted to see if there was still a spark, if there was ever a chance we could get back together. To be honest Uncle, there wasn't, it was nothing compared to Katara. I need her in my life Uncle and I didn't want to let her go. What do I do?"

Iroh sat back in his chair and folded his hands over his large belly "It seems like Miss Katara has lost her trust in you nephew, it won't be easy getting it back."

Zuko nodded "I know, she told me she wanted to forget that we ever had a relationship, but I don't want to Uncle."

"Zuko?"

He looked up and Katara standing there with her arms crossed. He stood up quickly "Katara!"

Ursa and Iroh walked away to give the couple privacy.

She gave him a small smile. Zuko grabbed her hand "Please listen to me, that kiss with Mai meant nothing Katara, you have to believe that."

Katara pulled her hand away "I know, but I can't trust you anymore Zuko. Believe me I do want to be with you but I wouldn't be able to bear it if something like this happened again."

He put his hands on both sides of her face "Then let me prove that you can trust me. Give me another chance, we can restart. I just can't give you up Katara, I will keep fighting for you." He wiped away the tears running down her face.

"Things won't be the same, you know that right? Everything will be different." She whispered.

"I know but I'm willing to make it even better. I love you Katara." He said staring into her eyes.

Her breath hitched and she shut her eyes, more tears coming down "I love you too."

Zuko smiled before kissing her forehead then looked back down into her eyes "Come home with me?"

With a small nod she pulled away slightly. Zuko felt a prang of hurt before nodded his head. They had a lot of work to do to get things back to normal. He was going to do his best to get Katara to trust him again, no matter what the cost.

* * *

**Awah how sweet. Don't worry they are not 'officially' back together Zuzu still has to earn back Katara's trust.**

**:D **

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	15. Going Away

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I'm not dead! I was finally able to update this story (which was very difficult)**_

_**Sorry it's not that long but this is basically a filler chapter.**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

She could he was trying, really she could. Zuko was trying with all his might to get her to truly forgive him. It seemed like he wasn't going to give up either.

In the morning he let her sleep in, would leave her a nice cup of hazel nut coffee waiting for her when she wakes up even sometimes coming in and re-heating it. He was being totally different, in a good way.

Katara really did forgive him but Zuko was too stubborn to even realize that she had. If she didn't, she would not be there now with him.

They were sitting in his living room together drinking hot chocolate; Lu Ten was staying with Uncle Iroh for the night. Zuko really needed time alone with Katara.

"How's the arena?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

He shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him "It's the same, I fought The Freedom Fighter last night." Zuko said smirking.

Katara giggled and snuggled into his embrace "Ahh, so you've met Jet."

"Yeah, he's real nice guy. I don't get what you saw it that guy." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Neither did I, but it seems I've got a thing for the bad boys." She said "Except you of course."

He pulled away slightly to look at her with a pout "I can be bad."

Katara smiled and patted his chest lightly "Of course you can."

Zuko narrowed his eyes before taking Katara's hot chocolate away from her.

"Hey!" she said getting up from her seat and reaching for her cup.

He set the cup down on the floor before pushing Katara back down on the couch. She gave a small yelp as she fell back.

With a grin Zuko laid over her and captured her lips in a kiss. She smiled before shutting her eyes.

"This does not make you a bad boy." She murmured as he kissed her neck.

He grinned before biting her causing the blued eyed girl to squeak of surprise "This just makes you a sweet and loving boyfriend." She said.

Zuko smiled and sat up to kiss her lips again, but stopped when her phone began to ring.

With a sigh he got off her and she reached over to the side table to reach it.

"Hello." She said softly. Zuko sat there and held her hand, lacing their fingers together. He noticed her facial expression change from contentment to fear.

"Is she alright?" she said tears forming in her eyes.

Zuko rose an eye brow at her "What is it?"

She held up a finger "I'll catch the first flight there, I can try to use my healing, hopefully that will help." She said into the phone.

It was silent again before Katara thanked the person on the other line and hung up. She stared at her phone in her lap in silence.

"Katara?" Zuko asked.

She looked up with tears in her eyes "It's my gran gran. She's really sick."

"Is she alright?" He asked putting his hand around her waist.

She shook her head "They said she was in critical condition and that I should get there soon."

"Why you?" he questioned.

"I'm a healer, a master, the best in our town. If anyone could heal her its me." She looked into his eyes "She needs me Zuko, I need to go."

He kissed her lips "I won't stop you. She's your family, I can't keep you from healing her."

She smiled before giving him a hug "How did I end up with a guy like you?"

Zuko grinned "I could say the same thing." He kissed her cheek "Come on lets book you're flight."

* * *

The next day Zuko drove Katara to the airport. As they drove he held her hand "How long to do expect to be gone?" he asked quietly.

She looked straight ahead "I don't know, whenever gran feels better."

Then she turned to him "I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to care for Lu Ten and you guys need me."

He squeezed her hand "Kat, it's okay, I can get my mother to watch him for the time being, don't worry."

Katara smiled "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

They pulled up to the airport and he turned to her "We'll miss you too Kat."

"You'll stay out of trouble right?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes "When do I ever get into trouble?"

Katara looked at him skeptically "And make sure you remember school."

"Really Kat? I'm not Sokka remember."

She giggled "I know, I know. I just get worried for you."

Zuko kissed her lips "I'll be fine. Now let's go before you miss your flight."

They got out of the car, Katara had Lu Ten on her hip while Zuko got her suitcase.

They entered the airport and Katara found her flight. "I guess I should be going." She said quietly.

Zuko stepped closer to her "Yeah, have a safe flight?"

She nodded her head and hugged Lu Ten closer to her "I love you little guy." She said to the baby.

Lu Ten giggled and clapped his hands before putting his small hand on her cheek. Katara giggled and kissed his cheeks. Turning back to Zuko she held Lu Ten out. Zuko handed her the suit case while she gave him Lu Ten.

"I love you Kat." He said smiling and stepping even closer so their foreheads were touching.

She smiled back "I love you too."

He brought their lips together for a lingering kiss before they were interrupted by Katara's flight being called.

"I better go" she said kissing his lips.

"Bye." He said as she started to walk away.

Katara turned back to two of the most important people in her life and waved.

Zuko watched with a lump in his throat, how was he supposed to survive all that time without his Katara?

It was going to be hell without her.

* * *

_**Let's see how Zuzu is going to be with his Kit Kat! ;) **_

_**I just love that nickname for Katara.**_

_**Next Chapter we'll see how Zuko will deal without Katara, Ursa comes to babysit, Zuko has a fight in the arena with a special opponent, and Katara has bad news.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and dealing with the fact that I don't update that much :T**_

_**Until the lovely readers! :D**_


	16. Katara?

Long time no see

Sorry I haven't updated for like ever but I had serious writers block, don't worry I'll try to update more.

This chapter isn't that long but I'll try to make the next one longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katara held a tray of tea and pastries as she opened the door to her grandmother's bedroom.

"Katara, is that you?" a shrill voice called out.

The waterbender rolled her eyes "Who else would it be gran gran?" she asked shaking her head, approaching where her gran gran was laying.

"Oh none of that sassiness Katara, you never know who could break in a snatch your dear old gran gran and take her away." the old woman said wiping a fake tear from her  
eye.

Katara giggled and set the tray down "I'm guessing you're feeling much better."

Kanna smirked "No sickness is going to keep me down, us Luna's have to stay strong!" she said wacking her grandaughter on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Katara said rubbing her shoulder "No need to be violent Gran."

The old woman shook her head "Toughen up young one."

"You don't have to be so mean." she said with a fake pout, then smiled at her gran who rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing you'll be fully recovered in the next few days, meaning  
you won't need healing anymore."

Kanna crossed her arms "You sound excited to leave me among these crazy people."

The young girl chuckled "I do have a boyfriend that I've been away from for three weeks, I also have school."

"So when am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" her grandmother asked raising an eyebrow.

"We can visit Spring Break?" she said pouring tea into two cups.

"That's too a long time away! I want to meet him now." Kanna argued.

There were many things similar between Katara and her Grandmother, being stubborn was one of those traits. Katara knew that neither one of them would give up this  
argument.

"He's very busy Gran, it's hard to get him here, hell it was hard for ME to get here."

Kanna got quiet and looked down "Fine, you come during Spring Break and don't you forget about me."

Katara smiled "Never, Gran Gran."

"So are you going to start packing or what?" the old woman asked.

Her granddaughter chuckled and quickly left the room with a smile on her face, Gran Gran alwasy had a way of making her day a little better. She couldn't wait to see Zuko  
again, maybe it's time for HER to surprise her lovely boyfriend at the Arena.

Zuko got up from bed and stretched, it had been three weeks since he's seen or heard from Katara and it was driving him mad. He knew he had to wait but he missed her dearly.

The Fire Bender looked down and saw his son staring up at him with a smile on his face. Zuko chuckled and picked him up and blew into his stomach that cause giggles  
to erupt from his sons mouth.

Laughing Zuko set his son on his hip and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
"Ready to see Katara, Little Man?" he asked.  
Lu Ten clapped his hands onto the high chair "Ta- Ta! Ta-Ta!"

"Yeah me too, Lu Ten, me too."

A knock on his door caused him to pause his work from the stove and walk to the door.  
"Open up sparky!"

Zuko groaned and opened the door "Hello Toph."

"I've got good news for you Sparks." She said barging through the door with Aang on her tail. "Sup Sparky junior." she said to Lu Ten.

"So what news do you have?" he asked.

Toph smirked "You're fighting a special opponet tongiht."

Zuko leaned on the counter "And that is?"

The Earthbender chuckled "She's...someone very close to you."

He became confused, who could he possibly fight, the only girl in the league is...Azula. He felt his chest tighten, Azula was a prodigy bender while Zuko was barely mastering  
firebending. How could he possibly fight her?  
"So Azula?" he asked.

Toph shrugged "I'm not allowed to tell you, curtisy of the opponet."

"Then why?" he started then shook his head. "Nevermind."

Aang chuckled "I wouldn't bother asking anymore questions if I were you" he said wrapping an arm around the earthbender's waist.

Zuko still couldn't get over the fact that they were both dating. He remebered the day that Aang came to him with advice on how to ask her out. To be honest, he had no idea  
how HE was able to ask out Katara let alone give advice on how to, and he had never asked Mai out officially, they just seemed to start that relationship without the titles.  
"Don't be a coward and just ask her. Knowing Toph, you'll have to be straight foward about it." he said "I'm not good at the stuff Aang, and I wouldn't ask Sokka either, he  
still hasn't asked Suko to marry him."

Less than an hour later Aang walks into his apartment with a toothy grin and a black eye. That's when he knew, he asked the little spitfire out.

Katara is going to be in for a great surprise when she gets back.

That night Ursa knocks quietly on her son's door. When the door opened she saw her son in sweat pants and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. "Hey mom" he said opening the  
door wider.

She walked in and brought her son in a hug, he hugged back and kissed her cheek "Thanks for babysiting mom."

"You know I can never deny a night with my favorite boy." she said sitting on the ground next to her grandson who was playing with his toys.

Zuko smiled and leaned against the counter and watched as some of the most important people in his life sat in front of him. His chest twisted in pain, the sight made him  
miss his waterbender even more. He didn't know how much longer he could take without her.

Ursa looked up at her son who looked deep in thought "Have you heard from Katara?"

Her son looked away "No, not since she landed in Alaska."

"Don't worry Son, I'm sure she'll come home soon." Ursa said reassuringly. She knew Katara's secret and was hoping that it would make her son very, very happy.

Zuko nodded his head and looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. Grabbing his duffle bag he turned to his mother and smiled "Well I'm off, see you later mom." he said.

"Oh, Zuko, do you mind if I take Lu Ten home with me? Your matchs run very late and I'm sure your father wouldn't want me walking around town at that time." she said with  
an innocent smile.

The Firebender shrugged "No problem, I'll just Lu Ten up tomorrow morning."

Ursa waved a hand carelessly "No need to rush, sleep in if you want."

Zuko rose an eye brow and looked at his mother skeptically "Okay...I'll just go now." he said grabbing his car keys. "Bye mom."

"Bye Zuko." she called back with a small smile.

When he arrived to the arena he noticed it was packed more than it usually is.

He headed to the locker room where his team was already waiting. "About time you showed up Sparky!" Toph called out.

"I'm right on time Toph, you just come here early that makes it seem like I'm late." he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Sparky, timet to gear up. This is going to be an interesting fight for you."

Zuko turned to Toph who was picking at her toes "Who exactly am I, fighting again?" he asked.

Sokka and Aang turned to each other expressionless then at Toph who continued to pick at her toes "Sorry Sparks, can't tell you."

"Why is everyone allowed to know but me?" he asked frustrated.

"Not our orders Jerk Bender" Sokka said looking through strategy papers.

"Whatever. What time is my match anyways?" he asked wrapping his wrist.

The crowd began to chant and cheer loudly that caused Toph to smirk "Now."

Zuko pulled on his hood and covered his head, walking out of the locker room. The sounding of the hardcore punk music blaring through the speakers and the crowd cheering  
make Zuko's blood rush and his excitement began to grow.

"IN THE RIGHT CORNER, INTRODUCING, WITH A PERFECT WINNING STREAK, AND THE BIG BOSS OF THE AREA, WELCOME THE BLUE SPIRIT!"

The Firebender jumped in the ring and threw his arms in the air that caused the crowd to go wild. He smiled looked all around the arena, this was were he belonged.

"AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, INTRODUCING, THE PAINTED LADY!"

Zuko's smile fell and his arms dropped. He turned and saw a familiar figure in a maroon hood standing in front of him. He could see the bottom half of her face and the smirk  
that was there. He wanted her see her whole face, the brightness of her blue eyes.

His wish came true when she pulled her hood back, that caused the crowd to cheer loudly, and smiled "Hello Sparky."

His smile grew, now this defiantly going to be an interesting fight.

* * *

Eeeppppppp I just love fluff and cliff hangers.

Hope you liked this chappie :3


	17. Is This What Love Feels Like?

**_Yay Two Chappies in Two Days :3_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Warning: Major Fluff Ahead!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Recap:  
"IN THE RIGHT CORNER, INTRODUCING, WITH A PERFECT WINNING STREAK, AND THE BIG BOSS OF THE AREA, WELCOME THE BLUE SPIRIT!"

The Firebender jumped in the ring and threw his arms in the air that caused the crowd to go wild. He smiled looked all around the arena, this was were he belonged.

"AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, INTRODUCING, THE PAINTED LADY!"

Zuko's smile fell and his arms dropped. He turned and saw a familiar figure in a maroon hood standing in front of him. He could see the bottom half of her face and the smirk  
that was there. He wanted her see her whole face, the brightness of her blue eyes.

His wish came true when she pulled her hood back, that caused the crowd to cheer loudly, and smiled "Hello Sparky."

His smile grew, now this defiantly going to be an interesting fight.

* * *

Now:

Her smirk made his knees go weak. Finally, finally they were going to be able to fight. He didnt know if he could really hurt her but he knew she'd have no trouble hurting him.  
"Don't hold back Love." she said removing her hood and turning into her corner where Toph was waiting with a wicked grin on her face.

Zuko smirked removing his hood, throwing it back to Aang who caught in, and got in a fighting stance. Katara couldn't help but smile at her firebender, she had made the right decision when she chose to surprise him.  
The referee gestured for them to move closer to each other and explained the rules, Zuko didn't seem to hear them, he was busy staring at the lovely girl standing in front of him.  
"Shake hands." the refree said.

Katara brought her hand out and waited for him to shake it. He shoke hers and gave it an extra squeeze "Loser makes dinner." she said winking before stepping back away from him.  
Zuko wanted nothing more than to pull her back to him, after all she was gone for three weeks.

"Fighters ready?"  
Katara stared into Zuko's eyes and nodded, which he gladly returned.

"BEND!"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, fire and water began to be thrown from both sides of the ring.  
Katara went straight to defense, she's seen Zuko fight before and he's all about offense, sooner or later he's going to get tired and she'll have the disadvantage.  
Quickly she jumped out of the way as his fire whip grazed her shoulder slightly, causing a stinging sensation to go down her arm. It wasn't a bad burn but it hurt a little.  
Zuko noticed this and quickly dropped extinguished his fire with an apologetic fown on his face.

Katara rolled her eyes and wrapped a stream of water around his leg causing him to fall over on his back. "Oof" he said landing back.

The waterbender giggled as he sprung up from the ground and landed in a stance once more. "Tired yet Firebender?" she teased.

"Not even the slightest Waterbender." he said forming a waterball in his hand.

Steam began to form on the inside of the ring blocking the crowds way of seeing the fight.

Soon Zuko wasn't able to see her "Painted Lady?" he asked with a teasing tone.

A low growl came from behind him, he knew she hated it when he called her that. He chuckled and turned to see nothing.  
All of a sudden another stream of water wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall on his back again "Arrug!" he shouted in frustration when ice formed around his wrists keeping him in place and feeling a  
certain waterbender straddle him.

The crowd began to cheer as Katara looked at him with a wicked smile that caused shivers to go down his spine "It's over pretty boy. I win."  
With his own smirk Zuko heated is hands and the ice broke free; Katara's smirk fell as the firebender rolled them to where he was straddling her and held her arms above her head. "Sorry but I believe I win."  
The stream was wiped away and Zuko would see the crowd cheering madly.

"Really?" she asked.

He leaned down "Yupp."

Katara stared at his lips before lifting her head and capturing them with hers; all around the area gasps, wolf whistles, and cheering could be heard.

The waterbender pulled away before rolling over once more and capturing his arms in ice once more, making sure to hold them while she was at it. "I win." she said cheerfully.

"1, 2, 3! Winner, THE PAINTED LADY!"

She got up from Zuko and threw her arms in the air and laughed while the crowd went wild. For the first time The Blue Spirit's perfect streak had been broken, and by a girl for the matter.

Katara turned to the firebender on the ground and smirked "I can't wait for dinner."

Zuko could hear Toph, Sokka, and Aang laughing in the background. He rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll make dinner, can you let me go now?"

She smiled and flicked her wrist causing the ice to turn to water. The Blue Spirit rubbed his wrists and walked over to his Painted Lady and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her to where she was facing him "This was a surprise." he said smiling.

"Well that was the idea." she said putting hands on his chest and looking at him through her eyelashes.

Zuko grinned and pulled her lips to hers in a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. When they pulled away looked down at her "I missed you so much."

"So did I." she said with a smile.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.  
Home. It was great to finally hear that, she had been away too long. He would be damned if he would let her leave that long again. Next time he's going with her.

"Yes." she said and grabbed his hand.

They quickly left the arena and drove home. "You know there will be stories about us now." he said as he held her hand as they drove to their apartment.

"Really now? Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Well for starters, you kissed me during the match, and I kissed you after the match." he said glancing over at him.

She rolled her eyes "Let them talk."

He chuckled as he parked his car and they both made their way to the apartment. "Is Lu Ten here?" she asked as he unlocked the door.

Zuko shook his head "Mom took him home for the night, she didn't want to go home late."

Katara giggled "Ursa can be sneaky when she wants to."

Her boyfriend rose an eyebrow at her "Something I should know?"

She ignored him and entered the apartment, dragging her suitcase behind her. She went into Zuko's room and plopped on the bed with a sigh "It's good to be home."

Zuko leaned against the doorway, staring at her. Katara sat up on her elbows and rose an eyebrow "What?"

He smiled and walked to the edge of the bed "Nothing, I just really love you."

She could feel her cheeks grow warm "I love you too."

The firebender chuckled and crawled on the bed to where his face was right above hers "I really, really missed you." he whispered.

Katara shut her eyes and smiled "So did I."

He kissed her softly, bringing his hand to cup the side of her face while the other supported his weight. Katara brought her hand to the back of his neck and  
played with the hairs. They both pulled away and Katara sighed "If this happens when I leave, I should go away more often."

Zuko growled and brought her lips to his again. "You" kiss "Are" Kiss "Not" kiss "Allowed" kiss "To" kiss "Leave" kiss "Ever."

She giggled "Fine, next time you come with me"

"You can bet on that." he said kissing her passionately causing a small whimper to escape her mouth as he pushed her to lay on her back.

Katara could get used to this.

* * *

The next morning she woke to feel warm breath on her neck. She sighed contently and opened her eyes to see the Zuko's head buried into her neck. A flashback of last nights activities caused her face to flush red.

With a groan she tried to remove herself from his embrace but he tightened his grip "Leave this bed and I will never forgive you." he mumbled.

She giggled and ran a hand through his hair, she loved his morning hair "But it's time to get up."

"No, Mom said we could sleep in." he argued.

Katara rolled her eyes "Come on Zuko please."

He sat up and looked into her eyes "A few more mintutes"

"Last time you said that we stayed for a few more hours." she said

"You've been gone for three weeks." he stated bluntly. She clenched her jaw, he was going to use that as his advantage for the next few days.

"Fine. Just a few more minutes." she said warningly.

Zuko just hummed contently and ran his hands up and down her body causing her eyes to flutter shut. "Last night was amazing by the way." he said kissing her neck.

Katara blushed and looked away shyly "Yeah it was."

He chuckled "You don't have to be shy, love."

She buried her her head in his neck "Yes I do."

The firebender wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him "I love you."

"I love you too."

A few hours later, to Katara's relief, they finally got out of bed.  
"Man I'm starving." she said waterbending the water from her hair as she exited the shower with a towel around her body.

Zuko smiled "Well how about breakfast then?" he asked throwing on a t-shirt.

She smiled and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and cami "Um i think it's too late for breakfast babe."

He glanced over at the clock and saw it was well past noon "Lunch it is then."

Katara giggled as he picked her up bridal style and ran into the kitchen where he set her on the counter "So what would you like for lunch, my Princess?" he asked.

She put her hand to her chin and pretended to think "Mac and cheese, my dear Prince?"

"Perfect." he said kissing her lips and began to make their lunch.

As they sat at the table Katara felt the silence engulfed them, something was missing. Then she remembered, she hadn't seen her little man yet. "Zuko?" she asked.

He looked up from his plate "Yeah Kat?"

"Can we get Lu Ten now?" she asked using her puppy dog eyes.  
Judging by Zuko's face she knew it worked.

"Sure, we can go after we get ready." he said smiling.

Katara grinned, she couldn't wait to see her precious Lu Ten.

* * *

_**Eeeeeppppp! My inner fangirl is squealing.**_

_**I absolutely loved this chapter, one of my favorites.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! **_


	18. Threatened

**HELLO!**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE IN SO LONG :( part of it was due to writers block and studying for school. But don't worry Summer is here and I am going to be updating much more :D**

**Anyways here is Chapter 18 of Small Bump :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Zuko couldn't take the grin off his face. Katara was currently squeezing the life out of Lu Ten with tears in her eyes. They were finally reunited and he feels that his girlfriend missed his son more than him.

Once she let go of the wiggling baby, who was already starting to walk, she went up and hugged Ursa. "How are you darling?" his mother asked.

Katara smiled and pulled back "I'm better now that I'm home." She says as they both let go. Zuko put his arm around his girlfriend's waist and grinned at his mother who was beaming at the happy couple. "Well I'm glad you're back. Maybe Zuko will stop complaining and whining about how much he misses you." Ursa said with a smirk.

Zuko groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose "I did not mother, I think you're over exaggerating just a little." He said.

The Blue eyed girl patted her boyfriend's chest "Oh I believe that. Don't worry Zuko, I won't tell anyone, we wouldn't want to question your manliness." She said with a chuckle.

He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up Lu Ten who was pulling at his pants "Katara is being mean to Daddy, Lu Ten. Make her stop." Zuko said pouting at his son who turned and gave her a small glare. A gasp came out of Katara's lips while Ursa laughed.

"I'm guessing that's something your naughty father taught you." Katara said narrowing her eyes at Zuko who was smiling smugly at her. "I'm gone for three weeks and you already forgot your manners." She says

"I guess we should get going." Zuko says and kissed his mother's cheek "Bye mom."

Katara and Lu Ten gave their goodbyes as well. "Goodbye and remember to visit soon!" Ursa says as they leave the mansion.

As they sat in the car Zuko couldn't help but feel an uneasy presence coming from Katara. 'Oh no' he thought. He and Lu Ten were about to get a lecture and it wasn't going to be pretty.

He guessed Lu Ten could guess too because he covered his eyes with his hand as if he was preparing himself.

Gulping Zuko opened the door to the apartment and Katara walked in with her arms crossed. Once she was in the living room she turned to the two boys and narrowed her eyes. "That was completely disrespectful Zuko." She said darkly.

"What? It was not!" Zuko argued.

"Oh yes it was. Having Lu Ten do that! You shouldn't be teaching him that! Do you want him to be a disrespectful child when he gets older?"

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend as she continued to rant. Lu Ten was currently spinning in circles in his spot, of course he wouldn't be paying attention. After all he was turning one soon and had the attention span of a squirrel.

"Are you two listening!?" The blue eyed girl yelled in frustration. He could see a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Uhh." Zuko started.

"Ugh you are hopeless!" she groaned and charged into the door, making sure to slam the door hard and locking it.

The dark hair man turned to his son and rubbed the back of his head "What just happened?"

The baby laughed and crawled to his toys leaving his father confused.

That night Zuko knocked on the bedroom door hoping for a response from Katara. She hadn't come out for dinner, surely she wasn't that mad. Right?

After a few seconds of waiting he heard the door unlock and quick retreating footsteps. He chuckled, his little girlfriend was trying to pretend she was still mad.

As he entered the bedroom he saw her sitting underneath the covers, most likely in her nightclothes, reading a book. "Your work clothes are on the bathroom counter." She stated while turning a page.

"You're not really mad are you Kat? I mean you shouldn't be. It's not like I committed a crime or anything." He said crossing his arms.

Katara set her book down and wiped tears from her eyes. Zuko immediately went to her side and brought her into a hug "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to say that."

She wiped her eyes "It's not you. I just don't want Lu Ten to grow up a bad kid. He has so much potential." She wailed.

Zuko laughed "That's why you're upset? Katara, do not worry about him. You shouldn't because he's having two of the coolest people raising him. I doubt he'll turn out bad as he gets older."

She sniffled and nodded her head "You're right. Sorry for being over dramatic."

He laughed "Don't worry love."

"You should start getting ready for work, it's already late." She says glancing at the clock.

"After this." He said before sweeping down and capturing her lips with a kiss. He could never get over her kisses, they were intoxicating.

Katara giggled and pushed him off of her "Go now."

She didn't miss the smug smile that was on his face as he got ready.

Zuko groaned as he neared the arena. He really did not feel like working tonight. He'd rather be with his girlfriend and son at home. But he needed money and would be damned if he would borrow money from anyone again, especially his father.

He entered the arena and frowned as the photographers attacked him with questions and flashes of the camera.

"Blue Spirit is it true you and the Painted Lady are dating?"

"Blue Spirit what was that kiss last week?"

"Is there a proposal soon?"

The last question caused Zuko to freeze. He didn't want to think of that yet, of course he and Katara are intimate and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her but he still hasn't come up with a way to propose, it wasn't exactly at the top of his list though. He needed a steady job and to finish college.

"Hey Sparky! You coming or what?" he heard Toph yell.

Rolling his eyes Zuko runs over to the petite girl who had her arms crossed. "You better have a good excuse for being late."

"I-"he started.

"Well, well, well why it isn't our dear Blue Spirit." A voice said cutting Zuko off.

He growled and turned to see one of the people he hates the most "Hello Chan." He said. "Toph why don't you go with the others. I'll catch up with you."

With confused look as she exchanged glances at the two men Toph begrudgingly walked over to the locker room.

Chan, one of the most successful gang leaders ever. His gang was the most feared around the city and has hundreds of men. He was ruthless, cunning, and extremely dangerous. Chan used to be Zuko's best friend as well.

"Hello Chan." Zuko said narrowing his eyes.

"So I heard you and little miss Painted Lady are together. How sweet. Are you going soft Zuko?" he says smugly.

"What do you really want Chan. I already gave you your money for the week." Zuko says.

"Well I'm asking for another pay. Things are running slow in the Agni Kai's and I'm going to need all the money I can get." He said glancing at his nails.

"You're going to have to wait until the end of the week then I don't have the money." The golden eyed man said.

Suddenly Zuko was pushed against the hallway wall by two men. Chan chuckled and stood in front of Zuko "See that's not how it works my friend." He says before grabbing Zuko's chin to make eye contact with him "I get my money when I ask for it."

Zuko growled and spit in his face. Chan snarled and punched his ex- best friend's stomach causing a groan to escape Zuko's mouth "Have my money by tomorrow night or else. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your lovely girlfriend or that son of yours."

"You bastard." Zuko said as the men let him fall to the ground. He coughed and held his stomach.

"Don't take this to hard old friend, it's just business." Chan said.

"You are no friend of mine." He said as the group of men left the hallway.

"Zuko are you okay?!" Aang asked as he and Sokka helped their friend up.

"I'm good." Zuko says gasping.

"Can you fight tonight? If you can't ill just cancel-"

"No!" he says cutting off Toph. "I'm good."

With a cautious look Toph and the rest of Team Blue Spirit left their leader alone to get himself together. He didn't know what to do now, all he knew was that he would do everything to keep Katara and his son safe.

* * *

**Woooo that was fluffy and dramatic chapter. Katara is a little overdramatic huh?**

**Tear Bending is her specialty though lol**

**And drama drama drama, what will happen next with Chan and Zuko.**

**P.S I have officially started writing the sequel to Small Bump. It will be focused on Lu Ten in his teenage years. Lin Bei Fong, Tenzin, and many others inlcluding OC's will be included in the story. We cannot forget the Pro- Bending either ;) Korra, Mako, or any of the other Characters may not be including in this, I haven't decided yet. More info about the sequel soon!**

**:D**


	19. You'll Pay

**Helloooo Readerss**

**Well Summer as officially started for me which means I will be updating this story more often and I will also be starting on the sequel, _Lover Boy_, in June or early July ^_^ I am needing some OC's for this story so if any of you have any ideas for some just PM me and I'll see if they work for the story :)**

**Anyways I hope you like this chappiee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA!**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

He had never fought so hard in his life, this fight had been ruthless and downright dirty. He could tell Toph was nervous as she watched her pupil fight in the ring but Zuko couldn't help it, he was releasing all his anger out plus he had to fight his best if he was going to get paid more. He needed the money to give to Chan, he didn't care if he would starve for a few days, maybe have Katara and Lu Ten stay at her place for a few days, at least so they could eat. Knowing Chan he was going to ask for a big amount of money that would leave him broke for a week.

"Sparky are you sure you're alright?" Toph asked as Zuko rewrapped his burnt hands, he could admit he pushed himself a little hard tonight but he needed to keep Katara and his son safe.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said quietly continuing to wrap his hand.

"Zuko you're pushing yourself a little hard out there maybe you shoul-"

"I said I'm fine!" Zuko yelled glaring at Aang and Toph.

They both looked at each other nervously before leaving Zuko alone to his thoughts.

_Katara_

That's all he think about. She was his anchor, his air, and he didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her. That's when he realized how much he loves her and he knows she feels the same.

The decision has been made, he was going to ask Katara to marry him.

At the end of the night Zuko paced the locker room nervously, he should be getting his money soon and he prayed to Agni that he would have enough. He ran a hand though his hair and sighed.

Footsteps caught his attention and he looked up to see one of the referees come in, which was a surprise his dad usually brought him his check. "Here you go Kid."

Zuko opened the envelope and felt his heart drop, this week's pay was lower than the last "Hey, hey wait!" he called out causing the ref to stop in his tracks.

"This pay is less! I worked my ass off for this money why is there less?" he questioned angrily.

"Times are tough here and the Angi Kai's are asking for a lot from Ozai we had to cut some pay." The referee said annoyed, other fighters must have asked the same question.

Zuko swore angrily and began to attack anything he would lay his hands on with his bending.

"Still have that temper Zuko?"

He turned and saw Chan standing there with three of his men and a smirk on his face. "Still an ass there Chan?" he said angrily.

The other man ignored him and ran a hand through his gelled hair "So I'm going to guess that you don't have my money?" he asked then 'tsked' "Zuko you know I get what I want when I want it."

Zuko glared "Give me another week, I'll have your money."

Chan snapped his fingers and suddenly Zuko was pushed against the lockers with two huge men holding his arms. The gang leader walked up to Zuko putting his hands in his dress pants pockets "I've been nice Zuko but I'm done giving warnings. You didn't have my money and now your girl and precious son are going to pay."

"No!" Zuko growled out as he struggled to break free "I will kill you Chan!" he threatened.

"You are in no place to threaten me Agni." He said angrily but then smirked "Don't worry, Katara will be safe for tonight but when we do get her you'll never be expecting it. I'm sure she'll make a fantastic lover or maybe even a wife, I can even raise that brat of yours to be the next Agni Kai leader." He grabbed Zuko's chin "Hmm what do you think about that?"

Zuko glared "If you lay a hand on them" he started.

"You'll what? You are one man crew, Zuko. It'll be an unfair game, one against, what 50? Sorry but I've won."

The black haired man rose and eye brow "Is this what this is all about Chan? Winning?"

Chan glared "You've been on top for too long Zuko even in high school but now it's time for a change, The Angi Kai's will be the top of the game and the Agni family? Well they'll be disposed of."

"Azula will kill you before you even make a move."

Chan chuckled "Well I'm sure I can handle my ex-girlfriend."

He turned to his men "Give him a warning of what he and his family will be expecting." Chan said then walking away.

The Angi Kai members chuckled darkly "This is going to be fun."

That was all Zuko heard before he felt a blow to his face and darkness consume him.

"Zuko!?"

He heard a faint angelic voice call his name. Then again he could be dead and he was finally in Heaven.

"Zuko!"

There it was again, he could not have been dreaming. He felt hands on his shoulder then it moved to his face before he felt a cold substance pressed on his eye.

His face was throbbing but then it was gone. "Dammit Zuko wake up!"

Zuko opened his eyes to see familiar cerulean eyes staring back at him "Katara?"

She frowned and brought him into a tight hug "Oh La, Zuko I thought I lost you!" she cried out. He could feel her tears on his bare chest.

Wait, bare chest?

He pulled away to notice he was in his bedroom back at his apartment. He turned to Katara to see her wiping tears away. Quickly he pulled her back to him "Shhh Katara, I'm fine."

"You, you weren't moving. I could barely hear you breathe. I was so scared" she said hugging him tightly.

"Kat, I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easily anyways." He said kissing the top of her head.

She laughed softly and began to trace patterns on his chest while they sat there in content silence "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." He said. They were silent before he remembered something "How did you find me?"

"I didn't. It was around 3 am and I heard a knock on the door, of course I thought I locked you out again but then I saw you on the floor bleeding and bruised. I had to drag you into the apartment. That's when I cleaned your wounds and changed your clothes." Katara said "I was so afraid you were dead and someone left you dead at our doorstep but then I heard you take an intake of breath and knew you were alive."

Zuko hugged her tighter to his chest "You are such and amazing woman Katara and I love you so much." He said.

She turned in his arms to look in his eyes "And you are fantastic Zuko, I love you too."

He kissed her lips slightly then pulled again once more "Do me a favor." He started.

Katara rose an eyebrow "What is it."

"Try to stay out of the streets for a while or at least without me." He said quietly.

"Zuko what's going on? Does this have to do with last night?" she asked.

"Please Katara, just for me." He pleaded.

The look in his eyes was all it took for Katara to give in "Okay. Just remember you can tell me anything okay?"

He nodded "I know" he kissed her lips once more.

That night while Katara was sleeping Zuko pulled on some boxers and walked into the living room to make an important call. Of course this person wouldn't be asleep in his time zone it was probably mid-day.

He dialed the number and listened as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

"Hakoda?"

_"What is it Zuko? Is Katara alright?"_ the other man asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine but I wanted to talk to you about something important."

_"What is it son?"_

Zuko smiled, Hakoda had started the habit in calling Zuko 'son' now, which meant he was part of the family.

He glanced into his bedroom to make sure his girlfriend was still asleep before bringing his attention back to his phone call.

"I want permission to marry your Daughter."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**_

_**hahaha I hope this was a surprise for all of you. I was going to wait a few more chapters before Zuko even considered marrying Katara but then why not add to the suspense with Chan?**_

_**Anyways I hope you all like this Chapter! **_

_**R & R :D**_


	20. Say Yes

**OH MY GOODNESS IT'S ALREADY AT CHAPTER 20 :') which means the story is almost over! D: Don't worry we still have a few more chapters.**

**Warning: Major Zutara fluff and lovee! ;)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender**

* * *

He nervously checked his watch as he stood outside the jewelry shop. Sokka was supposed to meet him there since they were both looking for Engagement rings, so why not be clueless together?

Looking around he saw a familiar tanned skin man make his way towards him. "Hey Sokka." He said nervously.

"Nervous?" his friend asked with a grin.

"Very. You?"

"More like terrified. How are we supposed to shop for these two? It's going to be mission impossible." He whined while crossing his arms.

"Get over it Sokka, once you have the ring maybe you'll actually ask Suki this time." Zuko said with a chuckled.

"Hardy har har." He said sarcastically.

With a large gulp they both made entered the jewelry store. This was going to be hell.

Ring shopping had been interesting. Sokka may or may not have burst out into tears from frustration of not being able to find a ring and to Zuko's embarrassment he had to comfort his future brother in law. It was terrible.

In the end they both found rings that they thought suitable, hopefully their girlfriends thought so.

* * *

Zuko's palms were sweaty, he didn't think he had ever been so nervous in his whole life, tonight was the night that he was going to ask his love of his life to marry him. Oh Agni what if he screws up? What if he stutters while asking or worse he sweats through his shirt. All of the horrible thoughts came into his head as he drove from his Uncle's home.

He left Lu Tent here while he and Katara were out tonight. He smiled as he thought of his blue eyed girlfriend. How he got so lucky, he'd never know. There were so many things he loved about her.

She was gentle and sweet, yet intimidating and strong. He loved how he could be calm just by her soothing voice or her soft touch. He loved that she liked to snuggle and bury her face in his neck and giggle when he ran his hands down her sides. He loved her soft skin, how tan she was, her long brown hair was always seemed to smell like coconuts. She had the bluest eyes that he could never seem to stop staring into. He loved that when she didn't get her way she would pout her plump lips that had got him every time. When she was angry she was unnaturally quiet and always had her arms crossed. He loved when she was so concentrated on school work or cleaning she would bite her lip in the cutest way ever, even when she could turn off all electronics and sit by the window to read a book . She was everything he wasn't. He love Katara almost to the point it hurt. She took his heart so fast and he had no problem letting her do it anyways.

Katara. Katara. His Katara.

Soon he was in front of her house where he knew she was waiting. He fixed his hair even though he knew it was hopeless. He adjusted his tie and got out of his car with lilacs in his hand, they were her favorite. Nervously knocking the front door he shuffled his feet and waiting.

To his relief Hakoda opened the door, he didn't want Katara to see him so nervous. "You okay there son? You look like you're ready to pee yourself!" Hakoda let out a booming laugh. "Come on in Son, she's almost ready."

Zuko walked into the house and sat on the couch. "How you holding up?" his future father in law asked. Yes. Hakoda had approved of Zuko asking for his daughter's hand. The two men had grown fond of each other, of course Hakoda would say yes. If he didn't, Zuko would have died.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Zuko said leaning back on the couch while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hakoda laughed while slapping his shoulder "Don't worry boy, I was the same way. You'll be fine. You have everything right?"

Zuko put in hand in his jacket and felt the square box "Yes I have everything." He said.

"Zuko?"

He looked over and saw Katara standing there with a small smile. He quickly stood up and admired his amazing girlfriend. She was wearing a simple blue spring time dress along with black ballet shoes, her brown hair was left down and she had a headband. She looked beautiful. "Earth to Zuko?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked shaking his head.

"I asked if those flowers were for me or my father?" she asked with a giggle.

He grinned sheepishly "They're for you." He said holding them out to her. She took them from his hands and smiled.

"Lilacs, you're sweet Zuko." She said kissing his cheek.

Hakoda smiled at his daughter before taking the flowers from her hands "I'll take care of these, you two go and have fun." He said before winking at Zuko.

The black hairs boy blushed and grabbed his girlfriend's hand before dragging her to his car. She grinned "Aw is ZuZu embarrassed?" she asked.

"Shush woman." He said before kissing her lips. How he had wanted to do that when she first got downstairs.

"Let's go, I have a great night planned for us." He said before helping her in the passenger seat.

They drove for a while until Zuko parked near the park "I have a feeling I know where we're going." She said with a giggle.

"Well tonight is a special night and I wanted to go to the place where all this started. Now come on" he said before grabbing her hand. She rose an eyebrow before biting her lip with a smile. She has been smiling since she came down stairs.

They walked for a while before Zuko brought her into his arms and carried her to the clearing. "Well this is new." She stated looking down at herself in his arms.

"I'm giving you the full princess treatment tonight water bender." He said winking.

"I wasn't going to argue with that." She said.

Once they were in the clearing her heart began to beat frantically. Zuko recreated their first date except the picnic was under a black blanket along with silver plates and silverware. The blanket was surrounded by red rose petals. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

He set her down and from behind his back he presented her with a red rose. "Zuko." She breathed. So far tonight was incredible and they have just started.

"Shall we eat?" he asked with a grin.

She noded her head and followed him to the blanket where they began to eat. Half way into their meal she noticed he wasn't really eating. "Zuko are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at Katara and noticed her worried gaze "Oh yeah, sorry I sort of zoned out I guess." He said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She rose an eyebrow before continuing her meal. After awhile, he had finally gotten the courage. He was going to ask her and there was no stopping him. "Katara?" he asked.

His girlfriend looked up from her meal "Yes Zuko?"

"Ermmm" he started off before he took a deep breath.

Suddenly he felt a drop on water land on his nose. What the hell? Soon it was pouring and he quickly grabbed Katara's hand dragging her under one of the large trees where they would stay dry. 'Well so much for a romantic dinner' he thought angrily.

"I'm sorry Kat." He said bringing her soaked body close to his.

She giggled "It's fine Zuko, it's actually nice being here in the rain with you."

He grinned and brought her closer "Oh really?" he asked.

With a smirk she nodded "Definetly" she brushed her lips against his. He was about to bring his lips to hers when he felt her pull away completely. Staring at her form which was now about three feet away, she giggled and ran in the rain "Come and catch me fire boy!" she yelled.

With a smirk he began to chase her in the rain. Finally he grabbed her waist that had her squealing and laughing that made his heart beat faster. He decided that kissing Katara in the rain was the best thing in the world.

"Katara." He said as they pulled away.

He was going to do it now, not even the rain was going to stop him. They in the perfect position now, everything was perfect.

"Yes love?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He was going to do it.

Her heart was beating fast.

There's no going back now.

He got down on one knee.

Her eyes widened.

He opened the small velvet box.

Tear's filled her eyes.

"Katara will you marry me?"

That's when the biggest smile graced her face. "Yes!" she said before tackling him into the grass. "YES! YES! YES!" she said kissing his face.

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately before pulling away to put the small diamond ring on his left finger.

She smiled as tears of joy fell down her face. Bringing her hand to closer to her face she admired the ring. It was a squared diamond, not too big but not too small, with smaller blue diamonds. It was perfect.

"I love you." She said looking away from the ring to look at him.

"I love you more future Mrs. Agni." He said bring her closer to him.

She giggled "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh finally! Originally I was going to have him ask her in the apartment, you know hot chocolate, a warm fire, and a yummy firebender but why not in Katara's element?**

**Anyways I hoped you like it! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE DRAMA!**

_**The Prologue and First Chapter of the Sequel LOVERBOY have already been written! I'm freaking out! So I just wanted to introduce you to a few of my O.C's of the story as a sort of sneak peek. **_

_**ALENA : The new girl in town from Alaska, same as Katara, who is running from her father who has arranged for her to be married. She is also a waterbender and is a relative to one of the characters who will be introduced in 'Small Bump' in the new few chapters.**_

_**NEO- Sokka's eldest son 18 he is Lu Ten's cousin. **_

_**YUE- Sokka's daughter who is 16 and is also Lu Ten's cousin. She has white hair since she was named after Sokka's late girlfriend and The Moon Spirit herself.**_

_**I will be introducing more O.C's in the next few chapters.**_


	21. The Boss Is Waiting

_**Hi Readers.**_

_**So you're either going to hate or despise me because of this chapter but it can't be all happiness and rainbows.**_

_**Sorryyyy **_

_**Anyways hope you like it though**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA **_

* * *

The feeling of someone poking at his back caused Zuko to wake up and groan "Katara stop."

He heard a giggle and felt his back being poked again. With an annoyed grunt he turned and was met with a pair of golden eyes instead of blue. It was Lu Ten. "What are you doing up hear buddy?" he asked.

He heard his lovely fiancée laugh from behind "Not the wakeup call you wanted huh Sparky?" she asked.

Zuko glared at Katara, she had gotten into the habit of calling him 'Sparky' like Toph which annoyed him to no end. "Not really Sugar Queen." He said smirking.

"Well come on I'm starving and you promised me breakfast since we aren't allowed to leave this dumb apartment." She mumbled. He groaned and got out of bed, for the past few days she's been upset about the fact that she and Lu Ten couldn't leave the apartment. But what could he do, Chan was after him and Katara, there was no way he'd let her go out alone, he didn't know how much longer he could last though, her puppy dog eyes are beginning to work.

"Katara please listen to me, it's not safe." He said grabbing her hand before she left the bed room with Lu Ten in her arms.

"Why is it not safe? Talk to me Zuko!" she says "I don't like the secrets!"

He looked away "I can't tell you and I don't want you to be scared."

She looked at him disbelievingly "I'm scared now Zuko! You're acting weird and I can't even leave this damn apartment and you won't tell me why!"

Zuko pulled her to him and felt tears on his bare skin "I'm sorry Kat, I'm so sorry." He was suddenly reminded of the night Mai left, those harsh words she said about being stuck in this ratty apartment. There was no way he'd let Katara walk away the same way Mai did. "Tell you what, how about you and Lu Ten go to the park today while I get school work done." He says.

Katara pulled away "Really?"

He nodded his head then sighed "Yes but you'll promise to call when you get there right?"

She kissed his lips "I promise. I love you."

With that she walked away to the room to get Lu Ten ready for their day out.

Zuko had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Zhen get in here!" Chan called into the intercom.

Today was the beginning of his victory, no one could stop him now. The Agni's were going down today.

"Yes boss?" His second in command asked as he entered Chan's office.

"Any sightings of Katara Luna?" he asked. Everything had to be perfect for this plan. He knew Zuko was no fool and he would not let his precious fiancée and son out of his sight, but sooner or later they would have to be alone.

Chan could wait, he was patient.

"She and the baby just left the apartment. Are we clear to make a move?" Zhen asked.

"No, not yet. Let them have just an hour more of freedom, then she's mine." He said before going back to his work.

Zhen nodded his head "I'll ring you if there are any problems."

"You better Zhen, this has to be perfect. I will have no mistakes."

"Of course boss, you know me. It will be nothing more than perfect."

Once his second left Chan sat back in his seat with his hands rung together. Everything was all coming to plan, Zuko Agni will no longer be on top. Finally he would be brought down to his place.

Ozai Agni will no longer be on top in the business world or the gang world.

Azula Agni will pay for leaving him for business and playing with his heart.

Ursa Agni will pay for leaving his father in the altar for Ozai on the day of their wedding.

They will all pay.

For his father's sake.

* * *

Katara pushed Lu Ten's stroller down the sidewalk, they were already close to the park and she could help but breathe in the warm, fresh air.

Being stuck in the apartment was boring. After she finished all her school work, cleaned the house twice, and finally came to the end of a book series she was reading, she became bored. Not that she didn't love Zuko but being stuck with him so long got her annoyed.

She was happy that he finally let them go to the park. He was clearly unhappy about it but he would just have to deal.

When they got to the park Katara unbuckled Lu Ten and too him over to the swings.

She sat him down, made sure he was buckled and began to slowly push. The sound of his giggles filled her ears.

Katara was genuinely amazed by the turn of events in her life. When she first moved to this city she only had eyesight in Yale, to graduate as a doctor with her bachelors then maybe find someone on the way and then settle down. Then she and Sokka hit a bump in the road and could barely afford to eat that's when she took up Underground Street Fighting. She and her brother finally had enough money to survive and all was good. Then she got less and less popular and barely went into fights.

She wasn't worried since Sokka had already gotten a job and made decent amount of money. It still made her worry from time to time. She was closer and closer to becoming a doctor until that one day in Mr. Piando's class. It changed her life for the better. She found the man of her dreams and got the family she had always wanted.

If only her mother was here.

"Mommy! Fast!" Lu Ten said.

He had begun to say a few more words, Mommy had been one of the few. She felt her smile grow larger at him calling her mom, it made her feel like they were finally a family.

Lu Ten clapped his hands as Katara pushed him higher "Yay mommy!"

She giggled and brought him to a stop "Why don't we go get ice cream buddy? Don't worry I won't tell Daddy." She whispered putting a finger to her lips

Lu Ten copied her movement "No Daddy."

She chuckled and brought him into her arms. Her phone begins to ring and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she answered her phone "Hello?"

"_You promised_." He said.

"Sorry we just got caught up in having so much fun!" she tried to keep her voice straight and not laugh at how ridiculous he sounds.

"_Very funny Kat_." He said sighing "_I'm glad you guys are having fun._"

"Hi" Lu Ten said.

Katara finally paid attention to where she was walking and saw a man in a suit in front of her. "Oops I'm sorry I should have been watching where I saw going."

"No problem ma'am." He said. The strange man had a sort of New York accent "But I do believe you need to come with me."

"_What's going on Kat? Katara?!_" Zuko's phone voice came from the phone.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked clutching Lu Ten closer to her "Do I know you?"

"No miss but my Boss would like to see you." He said flashing her a pearly white smile.

"_Run Katara!_" Zuko yelled from the phone.

Listening to her fiancée she pulled Lu Ten even closer and began to run, she kept the phone on her ear. "_Keep going babe, get to the apartment._"

"Oh I love it when they run." The man said from behind her "Get her boys!" he yelled.

Suddenly there were more men surrounding them. "Zuko." She says "There are too many of them."

"Show's over princess now let's go I don't have time for this, the boss doesn't like to worry either." He said then snapped as the men got closer.

"I'm sorry. I love you Zuko." She said before Lu Ten was ripped from her arms and a cloth came over her mouth and blackness surrounded her.

* * *

"Katara? Katara!" Zuko yelled into the phone. Seeing red his threw his phone against the wall and began to pace back and forth. They're gone and he couldn't protect them.

Chan had finally made his move.

"No!" he yelled and clutched his head. There was no way he could take down the Agni Kai's alone, he was going to need help and there was one person he knew who could supply him with weapons and would gladly help.

Nothing could stop him if his knew his only grandson had been kidnapped by his own enemy.

Ozai Agni.

* * *

_**Ohhhh Zuzu is going to have to put on his big boy pants and ask Daddy for help.**_

_**Hmm I wonder how Dear Grandpa Ozai with think of his Prized Grandson being kidnapped.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! :D**_


	22. It' Time

_**aH two chappies in two days! I haven't done that in awhile.**_

_**But I'm so into this story that I can't stop writing chapters, not that I want to rush into ending it.**_

_**Anyway! Here is Chapter 22!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Dislcaimer: I do not own ATLA**_

* * *

Katara woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was all white with a single table along with a chair and there were two small beds, one she was in and another that looked like someone had been sleeping in it. She also noticed a white crib in the corner. 'Please let Lu Ten be in there.' She thought.

Slowly walking up to the crib she saw it was empty. Panic began to erupt in her as she paced the floor. "Looking for this little guy?" a voice said.

Turning around she saw the man who kidnapped her from the park. He was cradling Lu Ten who was asleep in his arms. The bastard was actually holding her son. HER SON!

"Give him back!" she growled out.

"Temper temper darling, here you go." He said walking into the room, two guards behind him.

Quickly grabbing her son from his arms she ran to the nearest wall, farthest away from him. "Scared of me Love?" he questioned with a smirk as he lit a cigar, puffing a cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

"Don't call me love." She mumbled. Only her fiancée could call her love, anyone else would get frozen to the wall. Speaking of frozen. Why hasn't she bended at this freak and high tail out of there?

She felt thirsty and it dawned on her, she was dehydrated and hasn't had any water. As if reading her thoughts her kidnapper chuckled "We aren't as dumb as you take us for sweet cheeks, we know about waterbenders, there's no way we'd leave you some."

Her shoulders slumped as she clutched her sleeping baby closer to her. "Oh and don't worry _love_, you have a cell mate so you won't be so lonely." Every word that came out of his mouth brought shivers down her back and not the good ones either.

He turned around and looked over at one of the guards "Bring her in, she's had enough freedom for the day." He stated before walking away.

Katara watched as the guards brought in a girl in handcuffs who looked no older than her, maybe even a little younger. She had tan skin, and long brown hair, and a skinny body; she must have been here awhile. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, her feet were bare.

The girl turned towards the guards and snapped her teeth at them causing the men to glare and uncuff her. "Calm down Princess, your father will be here in a few weeks then you can go home." One of the men state.

She rolled her eyes "I'd rather die than go back home to that monster!"

"That can be arranged!" the other guard said while bringing his hand back as if to slap her.

Katara couldn't handle seeing that "Stop!"

"Stay out of this sweetie, don't want you or the kid getting hurt." He said "Plus I don't want the boss killing me for hurting you."

He let go of the girl and pushed her to the ground before closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for that back there." The girl said. Katara noticed her bright purple eyes, they were so different from any descendants of the Water Tribe, she must be royalty or something.

"It was no problem, I hate abuse." Katara replied holding Lu Ten to her. "I'm Katara by the way."

"Tailia." She said nodding her head towards Katara.

* * *

Zuko stood outside his father's office for a while, he didn't know if he could do this. How could he ask the man who made his life hell for help? But he had no choice, there was no one else. Of course Toph, Sokka, and Aang would come along, their bending would be useful.

He had to do it for his son and fiancée.

With a gulp he entered the office.

Ozai was sitting at his large desk with a giant fireplace behind him, Zuko knew his father was controlling that fire that must be his stress reliever. Zuko stopped in front of the desk and brought his head down in respect to his father.

"Ah, Zuko what bring you here my _son_?" He asks, his words cold as ice. Of course his father wouldn't care about him.

"The Agni Kai's." Zuko states, his raspy voice choking up, the thought of his child in that place and oh spirits, Katara what would they do to her?

Ozai's hand froze on the spot he was writing and looked up to see his son with his head down in a submissive state. "And?"

Yes the Agni Kai's were a problem but they were nothing he couldn't handle himself, why is his son here discussing it?

"They took Lu Ten and Katara." He mumbled.

Ozai rolled his eyes, he was tired of his son having no backbone. "SPEAK UP BOY!" he growled out.

Zuko gritted his teeth and looked up at his father and glared "They took Lu Ten and Katara."

Suddenly the fire behind Ozai erupted, turning several colors from red to yellow to blue. "What was that you said?" he hissed the pen in his hand breaking from his anger.

Zuko clutched his head and paced back and forth angrily "HE TOOK THEM! HE TOOK THEM FROM ME! I let them out of my sight for an hour. A DAMN HOUR! And then Chan chooses to make his move. This is his revenge against us!"

Ozai took a deep breath and folded his hands over his desk "His father corrupted him and with the history we have with Mayao family, it is no surprise he wants revenge. A war is starting."

"That's why I came here." he started "Now I know you could give a damn about Katara and I but I know you have taken a liking to Lu Ten, if you really have then you'll help me."

His father looked over at his son, yes he was still weak but he knew he couldn't let anything to his prodigy of a Grandson, he was too valuable. "Fine-"

The doors to his office opened and the sound of heels echoed though the room as Zuko faced his little sister, who obviously wasn't so little anymore "Having a meeting without me? I'm hurt father." She says with a fake pout.

"Azula." Ozai says with a small smile as he stands to greet his daughter as she sits on his desk. "I'm afraid we are in an upcoming war."

Azula looks over at her brother and frowns "What is it father?" she asked glancing back at her father.

"The Agni Kai's have make the mistake of kidnapping members of the Agni family." He stated angrily, the fire growing larger.

"Who?"

"Lu Ten and your brother's fiancée." Ozai replied a frown on her face.

"Chan did this?" she asked angrily. Yes she didn't particularly like the waterbender but she has grown a liking her dear nephew and may or may not have grown attached to him. Not to mention Chan was a real pain her ass, he acts like a 5 year old when she broke up with him. 'Oh cry me a river Chan." she thought angrily.

"Yes, he's been planning it for a while now." Zuko said rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Let's go then." She says getting up from the desk, scowling.

"Not so fast my dear, we must be careful about this. There are more of them then there are of us. Chan is a ruthless man and who knows what he will be doing to Lu Ten or the girl." Ozai said "We need a plan."

Zuko and Azula glanced at each other and bowed their heads to their father.

It felt like old times again.

* * *

"So how'd you get locked up in here?" Katara asked as she and Tailia sat on the ground playing with Lu Ten, both of their backs on the wall.

Tailia brought her knees to her chest "It's a long story." She says laying her head on her knees.

Katara frowned "I'm a good listener and besides we've apparently have all the time in the world right now."

The purple eyed girl smiled slightly "Well it started when I was 10 and my mother died from Cancer. See she and my father were deeply in love, nothing could separate them then they had me and everything was perfect until she died. That's when my father began to drink and got more into his job. He got with the wrong crowd and soon he was abusing me." She stopped and glanced at Katara from the corner of her eye.

"Keep going." Katara encouraged.

"It went on until I was 18, of course I had gotten accustomed to the pain but I had finally had enough. He even had to nerve of attempting to marry me off to some man in the gang who 'earned' my hand. Then I ran away, which wasn't easy since my father is second in command to the White Outs, a Gang up in Alaska so security was tough. I managed to get out though. I ran and ran and ran until my legs gave out and I was near an airport. I got the first plane to Connecticut, I mean it was a lonely state and far enough away from Alaska right? He couldn't find me." Tailia frowned and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "But I was wrong, turns out Father had connections and the Agni Kai's found me and brought me here a few months ago."

"You mean you've been here for months?" Katara asked incredulously.

Tailia nodded her head "Yeah and let me tell you these guys aren't exactly the friendliest people on the block. Please be careful with them Katara, especially with Lu Ten."

She nodded "I promise."

"So why are you here Katara?" Tailia asked slouching back on the wall.

Katara sighed "I have no idea."

Suddenly the door of the room opened and the creepy suit guy came in, he was holding a blue dress in his hand "Sweet Cheeks I'm home!" he yells out.

Tailia narrowed her eyes at Zhen, what a bastard.

"What do you want Zhen?" Tailia asked.

'So that's his name?' Katara thought.

"Nothing from you Tiger." He said narrowing his eyes at her then glancing back at Katara "You have 30 minutes to get ready for dinner. The boss wants to see you."

Zhen threw the dress at her and walked out. "God I hate him!" Tailia said as Katara inspected the dress. It was white and flowy, it had who spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline.

"You better get ready Tara, when the Boss wants to meet someone, he meets them. If anything you don't want him angry." Tailia said revealing scorch marks on her covered arm.

With a gasp Katara quickly began to undress and put on the new outfit.

It was time to meet the Boss.

* * *

**Wooo so alot happened in this chapter! **

**Mehh I hate Zhen so muchhhhhh. Grrr.**

**Katara is finally meeting Chan and she'll learn Chan and Zuko's secrets :o**

**You've also met Tailia who is obviously my OC who is a big factor in the sequel too. *squeals***

**Anyways this is a long chapter I felt like you guys are soooo awesome so you needed another Chapter :)**

**I hoped you guys liked it! I may or may not upload another Chapter today. If I don't maybe tomorrow.**

Happy reading!


	23. Meeting Chan

_**Helloooo readersssss! Well I was hoping to update soon but I got caught up in this butttt I was finally able to update :)**_

_**Since I haven't really done this I'm going to reply to reviews! **_

_**To:MickieHardyGirl - Chan will face Azula's wrath don't worry hehe and Tailia's name is pronouced TAI (LIKE MAI) LIA (LEA) I think you were reading her name wrong or I may have typed it wrong I don't really know but anyways I'm glad you liked that chapter :)**_

_**To:lila - Azula won't admit it but yes she does like her nephew, I mean who wouldn't? Lu Ten is a little cutie pie!**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains mild torture nothing to graphic but I felt the need for a warning.**_

_**Anyways I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zuko paced back in forth in his living room, steam literally coming from his body. He was angry, no beyond angry, furious! His father suggested they waited to rescue Katara so they could find out what Chan's motives are. How could he wait so long to get his son and fiancée back? There was no way he could survive.

Of course Azula agreed with their father which left it two against one. Reluctantly he agreed to wait and now it was killing him.

Telling Sokka was going to be the hardest part, hopefully Zuko won't have a meltdown.

He knocked on the front door of the Luna house, gulping and ran a hand through his hair as Sokka opened the door.

"Zuko my man! What are you doing here? Where's Kat? Come on in." He opened the door wider to let his future brother in law in.

"Sokka." Zuko started, his voice cracking at the end. How could he tell his best friend that his sister was kidnapped because her idiot of a fiancée made a deal with the leader of the worst gang in all of the US?

"Hey man what's up?" Sokka asked, something wasn't right and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"It's Katara." The firebender simply said.

"What about her? Come on you can tell me."

That's when he lost it. Zuko turned and punched the wall, a black hole in its place when he moved his hand.

"What the hell man?!" Sokka asked turning to Zuko, anger in his eyes.

"THEY TOOK THEM SOKKA! CHAN TOOK THEM FROM ME! HE FOUND MY WEAK SPOT AND USED THEM AGAINST ME! NOW EVEN WHEN I ASKED FOR HELP FROM MY FATHER I STILL HAVE TO WAIT TO SAVE THEM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" He screamed tears flowing down his eyes.

He was shocked at himself, he hasn't cried since Lu Ten was born but those were happy tears, he hasn't really cried since his father burned him, leaving a permanent scar on his face.

"Calm down buddy. Are you talking about Katara and Lu Ten too?"

All Zuko could do was nod. Sokka's eyes widened "Chan took her? As in our childhood friend who turned out to be a socio path out to get your family?"

Zuko rolled his eyes "Yes that Chan."

"We need to call my dad." Sokka asked running to the phone.

"We can't Sokka! These are the Agni Kai's they will kill Katara before your father could even get to her. You didn't think that I haven't thought of that yet? Hell if I had the choice or knew where she was I would go right now and get her. But I don't." Zuko yelled.

"Fine, what do we do then?" Sokka asked sighing.

"You, Toph, and Aang are going to with me when we attack the Agni Kai's, the more people the better. And with all of your different skills we might have a chance against them." Zuko said.

Sokka nodded his head "Alright I'll call Toph and Aang. Don't worry Zuko we're going to get my sister back." He said putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

* * *

With help from Tailia, Katara was ready in 10 minutes, she was not going to try and impress this boss guy. He kidnapped her for La's sake! But she couldn't help but be nervous.

Sensing Katara's nervousness Tailia put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Tara, just breathe the boss obviously wants you for something and I don't think he'll hurt you."

Katara nodded "You're right."

The door to the room opened and Zhen walked in, a large smirk on his face as his eyes scanned Katara's body. "Time to go Sweet Cheeks."

Katara turned to Tailia "Take care of my son."

The other girl nodded her head "Don't worry, now go."

With a gulp she walked out the door, Zhen behind her. She glanced all around her and realized she was in a mansion. If she wasn't kept hostage she might actually enjoy being here. Zhen led her to a large door where she presumed dinner would be held. With a grin he opened the door to reveal the man responsible for her being kidnapped.

"Ahh Katara! So nice to finally meet you." He says standing up from his chair at the head of the table.

The dining room table was filled with food, from meats to sides to fruits and vegetables, to dessert. What the heck?

"Come and sit." He ordered.

Katara's eyes looked over him, he seemed around Zuko's age, with black gelled hair, his eyes were light brown, and had porcelain skin. He was dressed in black slacks, a white shirt with the sleeve rolled up and a few buttons unbuttoned, and dress shoes. The man smiled as Katara got closer. Slowly she sat in the chair across from his, trays and trays of food separating them.

"I hope you're hungry, we've prepared some old traditional Water Tribe food, I'm sure you've eaten that in Alaska." The man said.

Katara looked around, surely enough he was right, all on the table there was different authentic Water Tribe food that she hasn't had in years there was stewed sea prunes, caribou-elk meat, and tiger seal meat. Her mouth watered slightly but then she shook her head, she was not here to feast.

"The dress fits perfectly don't you think? The white looks beautiful against your tan skin." He says, his eyes raking over her body. She squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

"Why am I here?" Katara asked.

The man smirked and put his hands in his pant pockets. "Straight to the point huh? I'm using you for revenge of course."

"Revenge against who? I don't even know you!" She screamed standing up from her chair.

From the corner of her eye she saw Zhen and another man advancing towards her, The Boss held his hand out stopping them, his eyes never leaving Katara "Against your dearest fiancée of course. He made took money he could pay back. So I took the two things precious to him."

It hit Katara like a ton of bricks, all this time Zuko was trying to protect her. She felt absolutely stupid. She should have listened to him and maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

"If you had listened to old Zuko then maybe you two could be home together with that little boy of yours." The Boss taunted.

"Just let us go." Katara said.

"Hmm no, you'll stay here as a prisoner." He said nonchalantly taking a sip of wine.

"What?!" she asked, anger flooding through her veins she would not let Lu Ten grow up here as a prisoner. Over her dead body.

"There is of course another option." He said setting his glass down "You agree to marry me as revenge towards you're fiancée and I won't kill you."

"You're insane! I'm happily engaged! I will never marry you!" she yelled.

The boss smirked "Well then, I guess I have your answer then. You're going to be a big part of The Agni's downfall Katara. Now we're going to use you as a message to them of what they should expect." The gleam in his eyes told Katara that whatever was going to happen was going to be bad.

His eyes went from her to Zhen "Take her to the chamber and tie her to the post, I will be there shortly." He said.

She felt Zhen grab her arm and tugged her away "Please! Stop!"

He ignored her as she gave one last glance to the Boss who was watching her, a wicked smile on his face that was the last thing she saw before the large doors closed.

Katara whimpered as she was dragged through the hallways but she didn't give up without a fight. The entire time she was kicking, punching, and clawing doing anything she could to get away. "You don't want me to lose my temper Princess, it will not be pretty." Zhen growled out as they neared a metal door.

Her eyes widened as the door opened, torture weapons all around her. Whips, chains, rope, and other things. Katara's heart began to beat as Zhen grabbed a piece of rope and dragged her to a simple wooden post. He knocked her onto her knees, her back facing him and proceeded to tie her hands around the post.

Tears fell down her face at this point, she was completely vulnerable now. What would they do to her? Rape her? Kill her? Whatever it was caused a sob to escape her throat.

"Stop your crying girly!" Zhen ordered shoving her into the post.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and she heard footsteps. "Is she ready?"

It was the Boss.

"Sure is Chan." Zhen said.

At least she knows what his name is now. That didn't give her any reassurance though. "I truly did wish that you had agreed to be my wife instead of being in this place. You should be living a life of luxury."

Katara struggled against the bindings "Screw you Chan."

Chan let out a growl and grabbed her by the hair causing a yelp to escape her mouth, his chest was against her back and she was pressed hard against the post. "I don't appreciate that tone Miss Luna." He sneered in her ear "for that you will be punished. Zhen get the camera ready!" he ordered.

He backed away from her, she clenched her eyes together. She would be strong, for Lu Ten. A sound of a flame reached her ears. "This is going to hurt you, badly." He whispered.

Katara's eyes widened and a scream came from her mouth as fire came of her back. She realized, he was whipping her with flames. "Please!" she screamed as another fire whip came.

It hurt. The Flames. The Pain. The Heat. That's all she could think as the flames scorched her back. Screams were the only things that managed to escape her mouth, no pleas, or shouts for help.

"Keep screaming, no one can hear you." Chan taunted.

"Stop. Please!" she begged.

Her back was begging to feel numb and her eyes were getting heavy. It could have been five minutes or an hour she couldn't tell when Chan finally stopped. "We're done here take her back to Tailia." He ordered.

She felt the binds being loosened and she slumped to the ground. Zhen scoffed and grabbed her by the hair "Up you go girly." He said pulling her back to the room.

Chan smirked as he was left alone in the room. Grabbing the camera he couldn't help but chuckle as he scrolled through the different pictures. 'Oh you're going to love this Zuko." He thought happily.

* * *

Tailia's eyes widened as Zhen threw Katara into the room shutting the door and locking it. "You bastard!" she screamed, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She turned to her friend who was lying on the ground and imminently went to her aid. She gasped as she looked at her back. The once white dress was now covered with blood, there were many long marks on her back, too many to count. She sat on the ground and pulled Katara's head to her lap. There was no way she was going to let anyone take her new friend away, not if she hasn't done anything about it. "It's okay Katara we'll get out of here. I promise you." She said as the girl below her whimpered.

* * *

Azula smirked as she walked up to her front door of the mansion, some idiot was trying to be discreet about leaving something at their door and was doing a poor job of it. No one trespasses on her land and gets away with it.

She turned to Mai and Ty Lee who were watching as well "Mai get him." She ordered.

The pale girl next to her smirked and sprinted on her toes, reaching into her long sleeves to pull out four long stilettos and held them between her fingers. She focused on the man in front of her and shot out her weapons, the stilettos pinning him to the wall.

"What the?" he asked.

Azula approached him, flames in hand "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she hissed out.

The man coward in front of her "I'm just the messenger ma'am! Please don't hurt me! I'll talk!"

She turned to Ty Lee who was staring at the man with a frown and furrowed eyebrows "Ty Lee chi block him and take him to the basement, you too Mai." Azula ordered.

"Uh Azula, you might want to look at this." Mai said from behind her.

"What is-"she yelled as she turned around. She was met with Mai's wide eyes and a picture of Zuko's water bender girlfriend tied up to a wooden post and being fire whipped.

What. The. Hell.

Zuzu is not going to be happy about this.

* * *

_**Ahhhhh I hateeeee Chan and Zhen. Mehhhh I'm sorrrryyyy about Katara but I had to. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**_

_**And uh oh Mai and Ty Lee are back and are about to join the fight.**_

_**Things are about to be crazy :)**_

_**P.S - Just so no one get's confused Hakoda is back across sea's for the army since ya know he's the General which is why Sokka wanted to call him.**_

_**Hoped you guys liked it! **_


	24. Uh Oh

_**Hi Readers :)**_

_**I don't have much to say about this chapter but i hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katara woke with a searing pain on her back and the urge to vomit. Quickly getting up she ran to the small basin that in the corner of the room. "Katara?" Tailia asked, running to hold back her friend's hair.

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled.

The purple eyed girl frowned "Well I wouldn't feel amazing if I have just gotten fire whipped either."

Flashbacks of the previous night flooded her mind causing her to gasp and fall to the ground. "Is Lu Ten okay." She shakily asked.

"He's fine Katara but you aren't, let's lay you down. I can see if I can get water." Tailia said while helping her to the bed.

"But they won't give me water and I can barely stand let alone waterbend. I can't heal myself"

The other girl smirked "You aren't the only waterbender you know. I've managed to keep it a secret which is why I could heal myself so quickly and survive in this hell hole."

Katara's eyes widened "You're a-?"

She put a hand over the blue eyed girl's mouth and glanced around "Yes okay! Don't yell it out I need to keep this a secret if I'm going to heal you."

With that the girl got up and banged on the door of their prison. "What!?" a guard asked while opening the door.

"We need water and the baby hasn't eaten either." She said putting a hand on her hips raising an eyebrow.

"No water for the girl and food will be brought shortly for the brat." He mumbled before attempting to close the door again.

"HEY WAIT!" Tailia shouted.

"What?" he sighed an annoyed look on his face.

"She can barely move let alone attack anyone, just bring me some and I'll give it to her by hand. Better?" she asked putting a hand on her hips.

The guard rolled his eyes "Fine whatever." With that he shut the door in Tailia's face causing her to scowl.

A few minutes later a female guard brought in a tray of food along with a pitcher of water, a case was under her arm too. "Sorry about your friend. I didn't think Chan was that cruel."

She mumbled setting the tray down and holding out the case. Tailia slowly approached the girl with furrowed eyebrows. "Thanks."

"No problem, I made sure you guys had enough to eat and drink and a first aid kit too, your friend looks pretty beat up over there." The female said glancing over at Katara who was sleeping.

"Yeah well thanks again." Tailia said grabbing the first aid kit from her hands.

"I'll try my best to help you guys. Chan has become insane, everyone thinks so. I can't take being in this place anymore so in any way I can I'll help." She said nodded her head to Tailia.

"What's your name?"

"Jina. Look I gotta go before the guys realize I've been gone for this long. I'll try to be back later."

Once Jina left the room, Tailia stared at the door in wonder before shaking her head and grabbing the pitcher of water.

"Okay Kat, let the healing begin." Tailia said flipping her friend on her stomach.

* * *

Ozai stared at the pictures with a frown on his face, of course he didn't like the waterbending girl but she was going to be family soon and this was unacceptable.

Oh boy his son was going to have a fit. He glanced up at the knife girl and scowled "When Zuko comes in be prepared to pin him back, he will not take this lightly."

Her face kept neutral and nodded her head.

Azula paced behind her friend with a scowl on her face while on the phone "I need you and your freedom fighters for this mission."

She rolled her eyes as she listened to the other voice coming from the phone "Yes Mai will be here! Happy? God Jet you're an idiot."

Mai's head snapped to her friend who was glaring at her "Fine meet us here in 30 minutes. And bring your group."

With that the Fire girl snapped her phone shut and rubbed her temples "Your boyfriend is obnoxious and a pain in my ass Mai."

Mai simply shrugged her shoulders and bit back a smile.

A knock on the door caused Mai and Azula to stand straight and glance at each other. "Come in." Ozai gruffly said.

Zuko entered the room with a frown on his face and bags under his eyes. He hasn't gotten any sleep since Katara was kidnapped and it was really taking a toll on him.

"Well you look like absolute crap." Azula stated with a smirk.

"Shut up Azula." He simply said before his eyes landed on Mai.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly Zuko felt himself pinned to the wall behind him. "Oof!"

"You let our son get kidnapped!?" she yelled. Zuko's eyes widened, Mai never raised her voice at him.

"Why do you care? You gave us up! You have no business here." He said glaring at the girl he once loved.

Mai sighed and looked away "Look I know I've made mistakes when I came to Lu Ten but I'm still his mother regardless of what you or the waterbender-"

"Katara." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes "Regardless of what you or _Katara_ say I'm still his mother and I'm going to help you get him back. After that, I will not interfere will his life until you decide it's time to. Okay?"

Zuko was speechless "Alright."

"Good but I'm going to have to leave you there because what we're about to show you is going to piss you off."

"Hey wait!" he said while struggling against the stilettos holding him down.

She stepped back and Ozai stepped forward, papers in his hand. "Father?" Zuko asked.

"Control yourself when I show you what's in my hand." His father ordered.

His son nodded with a sigh Ozai turned the paper over to reveal the picture of Katara. She was tied to the post while being whipped. What really angered him was the look of pain of her face and the joy on Chan's as he was whipping her. He stared at the picture in silence.

Azula noticed the fire in her brother's eyes with the click of her tongue and rolling her eyes, she quickly grabbed Mai and her father's sleeve and dragged them away from her idiot of a brother.

With a scream of anger, fire erupted from Zuko's mouth "LET ME GO!" he screamed "I NEED TO GET TO HER!" He kicked and threw punches, fire coming for his hands and feet. He was like a bull, out of control.

Ozai scowled "Enough Zuko!" he yelled causing the black haired boy to imminently stop "Now you need to control yourself if you want the girl back."

Zuko took a breath, steam coming from his nose "Yes father."

"Let him go." He ordered Mai.

Cautiously she approached her ex and let him go from the wall. He slumped to the ground before rising to his feet, a determined gleam in his eyes "I'm fine."

"No need to be so dramatic Zuzu." Azula said approaching him "Now come on, we're finalizing the plan, Chan has taken it too far. We're attacking sooner than planned."

Zuko nodded and ran a hand through his hair "I'll call my friends, they'll be here soon. But that won't be enough people, Chan has a whole army of men."

Azula smirked "I'm always a step ahead of you brother, we have the Freedom Fighters on our side. That gives us an advantage. Actually they should be here anytime soon. They aren't so bad anyways." She said studying her nails.

"Aw you do care about me Azula." A voice said from behind her.

She rolled her eyes "Hello Jet."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he turned around, Jet was the one person Katara hated and now he was here to help? He can now say he was going insane.

* * *

Tailia's eyes widened as her water glove hovered over Katara's stomach. 'Oh no.' she though gravely.

"Tailia?" Katara asked worriedly "What is it?"

"Um Katara, I don't know how to tell you this but I- I think your pregnant." She said

Katara's eyes widened "No I can't be. I mean Zuko and I were always careful, he didn't want to repeat what happened with Lu Ten. I- I just can't be!"

"I'm sorry Katara, but you are pregnant. I can hear the faint heartbeat which means you haven't been pregnant for that long."

She shut her eyes and though. When had she and Zuko been careless? She couldn't think of a time, then it hit her, it was when she got back from Alaska, the night after the fight. 'Zuko.' She groaned in her head.

"Okay" She started "I can do this, I mean Zuko and I can. I won't die in here with Lu Ten and my future child."

"You're not alone Katara, I'll help you." Tailia said hugging her.

"Where's Lu Ten?" Katara asked.

Tailia pulled away and glanced behind her at the crib "He's napping, I fed him while you were out."

She flashed a grateful smile towards her friend "I need to get up, no use in laying around. I need to train."

The purple eyed girl grinned and helped her up. Katara felt no pain in her back "Did you heal me?"

"Of course! There are going to be some scars but there shouldn't be any opened wounds." Tailia said inspecting her back.

Katara turned around and hugged her "Thank you Tailia, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't gotten out of here yet." She said hugging her back.

* * *

So let me get this straight? We are going to barge into the mansion of the leader of the Agni Kai's to rescue Katara and his kid? I'm risking my life and my men for that right?" Jet asked chewing on a piece of straw.

"That's my son Jet." Mai said narrowing her eyes.

Jet's eyes widened and his smirk fell "Of course, we'll do everything to get him back Mai."

Smellerbee chuckled behind him "Whipped" she coughed into her hand. Longshot smiled beside her causing Jet to roll his eyes.

"Let's get to planning shall we?" Azula asked walking to her father's desk where he was patiently waiting.

Zuko stood and nodded to his friends who were standing in the back nervously "Come on guys."

Toph reached over a put her hand in Aang's and grabbed Sokka's sleeve dragging them closer.

It was time to get Katara back.

* * *

_**SURPRISEE KAT IS PREGNANT! **_

_**And now she's not putting up with anyones crap.**_

_**Yes Mai and Jet are dating and the Freedom Fighters will be part of the rest of the story along with Jet, Mai, Ty Lee, and the rest of the Gaang.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! :D**_


End file.
